40 One shot stories of MLBB
by Shippers1412
Summary: 40 Romance of MLBB couple.
1. Chapter 1

**Hmmmm... I just in the mood to do this story and all of it is a one-shot story, so enjoy :3**

 **I will hurry up and manage my time so I can write more.**

-Meet-

"Hey, Tigreal! Where are you going?" Shout a young blonde girl with her hair tie bunches. Her shout is making everyone around her looking at him too. Almost of them have a curious expression and some of them don't, for example, is Lancelot who is still looking at Gussion with a death glare. Maybe because of how Gussion is lovey-dovey with Lesley that makes some certain fighter/mage sad or burning with jealousy.

Tigreal turns around to face the people and shout "I will go for a little walk." and then he turns again and moves to the coldness of this night.

Layla didn't comment anymore and decide to just continue the party because she already knows about what Tigreal upset about. Besides, he must have noticed about the footprints.

It's already been a month since she went and yet he can't help but miss her very very desperately but he can't change the past right? The quiet air and the sound of the night is very soothing and calm and lonely. He can see the like-smoke thing come out of his mouth. Gently he sits down at the empty chair that almost covers in snow. The cold of the snow touches his bottom that gives him a chill.

After a while of looking up at the sky, he decides to take off his glove and fill the chills of the cold air around him. Much of the ground is already covered in snow and some of the trees are dying.

He thinks that this quiet situation has to stop. very soon.

"How long are you gonna hide from me ?" still quiet. no answer just the gust of the wind can be heard.

"I know you are here." as he takes out his hand and grabs something that was in front of him that he knows that it was a hand. A beautiful woman hand, soft and gentle.

"I miss you, Natalia"

Nata shock for a while before smiling "How did you know I was in front of you?"

Tigreal gives her hand a little bit grip before pulling her toward him so that he was closer much more closer to her with her sitting on his laps, "You should really think about walking in quite in this much of snow. Your footprints are very visible for me and everyone to saw."

She laughs, and Tigreal thinks about how he really miss the sound of her voice. His hand move toward her cheek and pull her closer, she closes her eyes slowly and began to moving close to him.

They kiss under the full moon with snow around them and coldness.

He pulls away before placing something in her hand. She looks down and saw the enveloped that is bright pink with a Christmas ribbon on it and it's still sealed. Tigreal whisper in her ear "Open it."

Carefully Natali opens it while smiling at her present. First, she thought that maybe this is a merry Christmas card but then maybe this is a ticket. She carefully takes the paper out and opens it. The word is making her cry and then she saw that Tigreal was holding a box with his one hand. She smashes her lips into him and they began to make out for a couple of minutes before she decides that it's time she gives him a proper answer.

"Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes! I would love to!"

And then He put the ring in her finger before pushing her close again and give her another light kiss. "Glad to hear it."

She laughed again this time her tears are coming down too.

"Merry Christmas, Nata." he pulls her much closer to him and gave her a tight hug. Her warm is so amazing that even her presence can make him this happy.

 **I think all of the stories I write will have love in it :3. And I don't ship like yaoi or yuri stuff, so sorry.**


	2. -Forever-

**So sorry if it's a short one. and I apologize for the bad writing or using the word.**

 ****

 **-Forever-**

when the sun is already gone and the moon comes, I still in the top of the mountain, alone, not wanting to move. As all the memories still rolling in my head, thinking what had I done.

To make him leave me.

Thinking back to the past and thought about what did I wrong until I deserve it?

Maybe because I make an apple pie to some other guy or is it because I was being too noisy. Maybe there is more than that.

Maybe he already sick of me.  
Maybe he already falls for the other girls.  
Maybe he never even love me.

Well, he has said that nothing lasts forever so does this mean that he really thought of me as nothing? not even my feeling?

I wonder that in the past his smile, his laugh, his gentleness, his softness, the way he looks softly at me, or the way he always kisses me was just a fake? or maybe a pretending to get the girl he loves jealous?

but no matter what I can't blame Miya for taking him away.

And I can't blame him too.

To break up with me and date Miya.

I mean Miya is tall, have a nice body, kind, and beautiful while I'm short and my body isn't as amazing as Miya. Sometimes I don't wonder why he chooses her than me.

But at least he can tell me that very gentle and I will understand that he doesn't love or like me anymore.

But no, he didn't even tell me that he has already back from his journey and I found him with kissing Miya in mall openly...  
in front of my eyes and my best friend and everyone around them...  
not care about the people around him...

He never even did that with me, I'm such a loser, to the thought that somebody will love and care for me.

I shouldn't be naive...

As my tears fall again... ****

 **I guess you all know who is 'me' that I mention in this story, if you see many picture in ig I think you all will know about it.**

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	3. -Welcome-

**Welcome again to many stories of MLBB**

 **-Welcome-**

I take another step and I was right in front of my house, Slowly I take out the key inside my jeans pocket and unlock the door. Slowly open the door and doesn't want to make any sound to wake up my beautiful wife from her sweet dream.

But I was surprised when I saw her in the table sleeping, I was thinking that she is sleeping in our bedroom and having a nice sweet dream but here she is sleeping in the table. Using her arm as a pillow.

Maybe it's wrong for me to have this happy feeling when she waits for me to come home.

Sad that I made her wait too long.

I saw the omelet she cooks for me. There is a heart shape on it.

I already told her that I will come home late tonight because my business is in a crisis situation but why did she go all the trouble to cook me food and suddenly sleep in the kitchen till I come home?

I place my coat on the hanger and place my shoe tidy and taking a quite step to her, as I take a look at the still warm omelet rice, that's mean is not too long before she falls asleep in the table.

I carefully place my hand around her shoulder and lift her carefully from the chair and began to carry her in bridal style. I make sure that her head is resting on my shoulder and try not waking her up.

"You're late." Her soft voice says even though she still peacefully sleeping.

I like her face when she is asleep, cute and peaceful.

Carefully open the door of our bedroom and place her gently on the bed. I take the blanket and cover most of her body and wipe her beauty hair up so it didn't disturb her and give a kiss on her forehead before heading downstairs again.

As I close the door slowly and heading to downstairs and eat the omelet she made. The taste was so delicious.

As I began to dig in.

 **=END=**

 **ZilFrey is so cute, I hope that** moonton **make them a canon ships too.**


	4. -Love-

I think about doing a Nana x Harley story :3

 **-Love-**

* * *

My name is Nana and I'm already 18 years old and I still single...

Sadly but that was true...

I don't know why but I can't get a boyfriend or someone that will really love me. five days ago I have a crush on a guy older than me but suddenly he stays away from me and saying that I'm not perfect or not good for him.

And when I was in the high school I fall in love with a guy too and our relationship went well and we really having fun with each other presence. At first, I thought that this guy is gonna be my first boyfriend since he was my ideal type of guy too but no, it went suddenly wrong when he suddenly stay away from me. I ask for the reason but he only answers me that he doesn't want anything to do with me again.

And when I already forgot about him, I fell in love with a guy who was in the same class as me, he is so shy and calm and quiet, not quite my type of guy but somehow I love him when he smiles it makes everything much happier and fun. I always use my time chatting and talk to him, and I really sure that he was the one but suddenly he stays away from me too, he becomes quite and when I call him, he always says "You're quite annoying, stop bothering me again." And it really makes my heart broken.

And when that time I already make a decision that I will not love somebody again, not ever. But I can't stop my heart from loving someone and like someone thought...

It always has a sad ending.

I wonder if I was so unlucky when it comes to love. My friends always comfort me and saying that I shouldn't give up and I should just always try.

Suddenly I heard a knock on my bedroom door. Getting up from my bed and open the door only to see Harley, my magician childhood who is very naughty and so full of trick, I meet him when we are in kindergarten, he is always put his trick on me and I don't like it and always makes me embarrassed when we were little. But he is one of my best friend that I could tell everything well, not everything since he always finds out about it anyways before I tell him.

"Hey, I heard that you got a heart broke again." as he lean again the frame door.

I just look at him with a glare and walking toward my bed again and sit down leave the door open because if I close or lock it, he will still get his way to come in.

He takes a sit at my pinky chair across from me, his eyes always have that mischief looks, that somehow make him looks really cool and charming, I wonder when my vision about him change. I always really comfy when he is around because he is always the first person who understands me the most and always know when I was in trouble.

He has always been there to look after me, like my big brother, that's what I always thought about him but somehow it's different, I don't know when but I feel like his eyes are changed into something much more, more intense that make me daze in his eyes much more.

And when he suddenly say my name while his hand on my cheek, caressing it with care, suddenly my face began to warm up and I know that my face is very red.

"What's with you all of the sudden, Tomaty?" He says taking his hand away and covering his hand with his mouth.

"Whaa-!?" As my fist is already in the air and ready to punch him away but he stops my fist in such an easy way, as his grip at my fist and I realize that his hand is bigger than my hand.

As I see his eyes are soft and he smiles, not just a smile, but a really charming one that makes me suddenly nervous.

I quickly take my hand away, 'what's wrong with me?' As I think inside my mind, while I'm trying to calm down my heart.

What's going on? why suddenly I feel this way, I don't really understand, was it because that he has turn 18 too?

"Are you here just to mocking me?" I say Glaring at him again.

His laugh has stopped and changed into a smirk as he stands up "No sweety, I here to give you an invitation"

I look at him weirdly as if he has got hit his head by something "What's up with the nickname?"

"Not much." He says as handing me a card, and take my hand to kiss it like a gentleman.

I really blush madly at that and somehow he smirks at that.

This is the first time he did it, and he never calls me like that, what's going on here. Now I really thought that his head has been hit by something or maybe someone.

As he suddenly disappears like a wosh in the air, leaving me all alone in my bedroom again. At the place where he was before there is a rose, the color match perfectly with my hair color.

As I trying to calm my heart, because somehow I can't stop thinking about him now. What happens to me? As I pick up the flower and notice that the smell is very nice and calming.


	5. -Wedding-

**-Wedding-**

Normal POV

Kagura walking inside to the big door and Hayabusa is beside her, walking hand in hand. They can see there already many people waiting on the bench, waiting for the big moment to happen.

"Kagura-chan" Someone shouts Kagura name from one of the benches.

Kagura turn her head to see it, it was Hanabi. She was pretty with her hair is being tied down and red flower accessories on her hair. She waves her hand in the air calling for Kagura and Hayabusa to come and sit next to her.

As they both go and Kagura sitting next to Hanabi and Hayabusa sitting next to Kagura still holding hand.

"I was so excited." Kagura smiling.

Hanabi says while with a thinking pose with a smile on her face "Well, she is the one that caught you banquet on your marriage day."

Kagura giggle and remember how the man react when his girlfriend got the bouquet, his face was very red and happy too. Kagura was very happy that day too when she finally can be with Hayabusa side forever, sad nor happy.

As they can hear the open door and take a look to see the groom has entered the room with a proud smile but somehow the groom posture is a bit of rigid. His brown hair is tidy tie up.

As the groom stands at his side, looking at the door very nervously.

The song began, our eyes were on the door waiting for the bride to come while I can see that Haya is giving the groom a thumb with a smirk. The groom, of course, notices it and just nodded and began watching the big door to open again.

The door open and we all look at how beautiful that dress, it was a light blue color that matches her blue hair, she is very lovely indeed. The groom face turns into a warm smile while looking at the bride.

As the wedding begins so wonderful with they saying their vow and put a ring and kiss.

As all the people on the bench take them to leave and start heading outside for the bride to throw the bouquet.

Kagura walks to her husband that was sitting in one of the chairs while eating the food and take a seat beside him. As her eyes watch the crowd of a woman in there.

"Awww, I really want to catch a bouquet too."

"You don't need a bouquet sweetheart, because you already catch my heart, nope, maybe you already own it. For a long time." Hayabusa smile while giving Kagura a spoon of the marriage cake.

Kagura pout before taking the spoon of cake into her mouth, the cake is really delicious.

"Awww, aren't you two are a flirty couple." Say the person that sits on the other side of Hayabusa, Alucard. His face shown a little irritated.

While the person beside Alucard, YSS says "Why don't you two got a room already?"

Hayabusa was about to answer them when a scream of girl and women can be heard.

Kagura just notices that the bouquet has been thrown in the air and the lucky girl is...

..

..

..

Alucard blush hard to see the one who gets it, Kagura takes a look at the one that got it, it was Ruby who got it.

Haya snicker at Alucard, that made him, even more, redder and nervous.

"Another wedding will come soon again," I say while looking at Ruby once more before taking another look at Alucard "am I right?"

His face is really red and he is looking away.

So that is chap 5, I know Aluby is not an official couple :{ but somehow I like Aluby more than Aluya.

Besides did you guys know who is the bride and the groom is? ;D

Kagura walking inside to the big door and Hayabusa is beside her, walking hand in hand. They can see there already many people waiting on the bench, waiting for the big moment to happen.

"Kagura-chan" Someone shouts Kagura name from one of the benches.

Kagura turn her head to see it, it was Hanabi. She was pretty with her hair is being tied down and red flower accessories on her hair. She waves her hand in the air calling for Kagura and Hayabusa to come and sit next to her.

As they both go and Kagura sitting next to Hanabi and Hayabusa sitting next to Kagura still holding hand.

"I was so excited." Kagura smiling.

Hanabi says while with a thinking pose with a smile on her face "Well, she is the one that caught you banquet on your marriage day."

Kagura giggle and remember how the man react when his girlfriend got the bouquet, his face was very red and happy too. Kagura was very happy that day too when she finally can be with Hayabusa side forever, sad nor happy.

As they can hear the open door and take a look to see the groom has entered the room with a proud smile but somehow the groom posture is a bit of rigid. His brown hair is tidy tie up.

As the groom stands at his side, looking at the door very nervously.

The song began, our eyes were on the door waiting for the bride to come while I can see that Haya is giving the groom a thumb with a smirk. The groom, of course, notices it and just nodded and began watching the big door to open again.

The door open and we all look at how beautiful that dress, it was a light blue color that matches her blue hair, she is very lovely indeed. The groom face turns into a warm smile while looking at the bride.

As the wedding begins so wonderful with they saying their vow and put a ring and kiss.

As all the people on the bench take them to leave and start heading outside for the bride to throw the bouquet.

Kagura walks to her husband that was sitting in one of the chairs while eating the food and take a seat beside him. As her eyes watch the crowd of a woman in there.

"Awww, I really want to catch a bouquet too."

"You don't need a bouquet sweetheart, because you already catch my heart, nope, maybe you already own it. For a long time." Hayabusa smile while giving Kagura a spoon of the marriage cake.

Kagura pout before taking the spoon of cake into her mouth, the cake is really delicious.

"Awww, aren't you two are a flirty couple." Say the person that sits on the other side of Hayabusa, Alucard. His face shown a little irritated.

While the person beside Alucard, YSS says "Why don't you two got a room already?"

Hayabusa was about to answer them when a scream of girl and women can be heard.

Kagura just notices that the bouquet has been thrown in the air and the lucky girl is...

..

..

..

Alucard blush hard to see the one who gets it, Kagura takes a look at the one that got it, it was Ruby who got it.

Haya snicker at Alucard, that made him, even more, redder and nervous.

"Another wedding will come soon again," I say while looking at Ruby once more before taking another look at Alucard "am I right?"

His face is really red and he is looking away.

 **So that is chap 5, I know** Aluby **is not an official couple :{ but somehow I like** Aluby **more than Aluya.**

Besides **did you guys know who is the bride and the groom is? ;D**


	6. -Song-

**-Song-**

I saw her from afar, A beautiful song can be heard. My body moves on its own, slowly walking toward the song.

The beautiful maiden that sings the beautiful song makes me can't take my vision away from her. I was blind by the song and the beautiful maiden.

As I can see the beautiful but deadly aura from outside, with a musical note flying around it with my teammate inside.

Her white dress and her hair like a golden flew around her.

Her beautiful blue eyes like the ocean with perfect lips, make me so hard to take my vision away.

I really want to taste it with my own, maybe I want to taste all of her but for now, I don't have a choice but to hold onto my desire for her.

Even though I want to hold her, hug her, and do many things more with her.

But this is a battlefield.

I just realize that your song has ended and all my teammate is already dying because of your beautiful song and on the other side, all of your teammates already die because of me.

I could see that she only has one bar left, well mine is still 4 bar.

She realizes it but she still doesn't run away. Of course, I know why since I will get into her on no time and she already uses her flicker.

Her eyes meet mine and we staring at each other like we are having a battle with eyes.

"Aren't you going to your base?" I say looking at my enemy base that was in serious problem.

Odette looks at the map and just notice it as she uses the recall button but it will take a while for the recall to do, she takes a look at me.

I know that look, "I'm not going to attack you yet, it won't be fair."

She smiles, that beautiful smile that makes my heart flutter "And maybe you should be careful at home too." I wink at her before starting to go for my buff while nobody is around to steal it from me.

Before I dash I can see that her face turn redder and it makes me smile much more.

Odette, Beautiful Odette, my beautiful Odette.

 **Aww, I like this couple the most :3**

 **Sorry if it's short**


	7. -Clock-

**-Clock-**

As the time keeps ticking nonstop, make the room have a sound.

He stares at the door, waiting for someone or maybe she.

Even though he knew she won't come...  
Even though he knew that is all in the past...  
Even though he knew it's already over...

He can't help but think about her every day, about the sound of her voice, many things that he already misses.

The time she always comes and makes him a nice food or making him realize many things about the world. Her smile would just lit the room without a light or lamp needed.

He looks outside and it's still rain, well he didn't even that care about the world outside.

He hates himself for not saying his feeling to her more early and he regrets it when everything is already over.

He notices the knock on the door and chooses to ignore it. Right now he didn't want to talk to anyone, except her.

He still can remember the smell of her that suddenly filled the room, that makes him very happy and feel warm.

The knock turns into a bam, that he still choose to ignore even more.

He can hear a sigh from the other side of the wall "Estes, I know you are heartbroken and I know you are expecting her to come, but please eat. I know you didn't want to talk, I know you won't open the door but please hear me, you still have your friend, they all worried about you, we all worried about you, please eat some food. I will leave the food in your knob door ."

The sound of high heel leaving the front door and go somewhere.

Estes walk toward the door very quietly and open it very slowly. He looks at the doorknob that there is a plastic with something inside that he guess the food maybe and take it.

He eats in silent and once more cry, not because of heartbroken this time but because of his friend that always be there for him.

 **Sorry if it's short.**


	8. -Valentine-

**-valentine-**

A day where all the girl gives their loved one a chocolate, the day where many hearts were everywhere and the day was a new couple born.  
A single girl in a high ponytail sitting on the roof all alone, all of her friend is confessing to their loved one. She decides to stand up and walk to the railing, resting her arm on the railing and watch the beautiful scene before her.

She look down and there are couple anywhere, she even could see her friend with blue hair holding hand with a guy with long brown hair. She smiles happily at those two because all girls (all Freya friend include her) know about Freya crush to Zilong for a long time but she always hides her feeling.

About maybe 10 meters from Zilong and Freya, you could see the Japanese couple, Kagura is holding or maybe snuggle into Hayabusa arm while Hayabusa is looking away from Kagura eyes, and Layla knows that actually, he is very happy about that.

And about 2 meters from the Japanese couple you could see a blushing couple that is very shy to each other and the girl gives the guy the chocolate while looking away (like a tsundere person), the guy slowly takes it and say something that can't be heard from here.

Layla smile at all of her friend that found their happiness. As her hand move and take something out of her skirt pocket, a box with a blue ribbon and the wrapper is colored with a pink with polka dots. She takes a look at the chocolate for a while before putting it back into the pocket.

She was confused about whatever she should give it to him or not. He doesn't even love her, they both always fight for such a stupid thing. He is really handsome, cool, flirt, smart, good at shooting, and really a good looking one. Maybe right now he already gets the girl he always wants.

She still remembers their fight or maybe yelling at each other about something that somehow leads to the type of girl he wants.

 _Flashback..._  
 _Karina says "Why don't you both get together ?"_

 _Selene who was beside Karina nod her head and smile, "I agree with sister, you two look like a cute couple together."_

 _"HUH!? WHO WOULD WANT TO BE THIS GIRL BOYFRIEND. MAYBE SOME DUDES WITH A WEIRD LONG HAIR AND WEIRD TASTE OF GIRLS, THERE'S NO WAY THERE IS A GUY THAT WOULD LIKE THIS GIRL."_

 _"WHAT!? SHUT YOU STUPID MOUTH, I WILL SURE THAT I WILL GET MUCH MORE HANDSOME GUY THAN YOU, MAYBE MORE HANDSOME THAN ANYONE IN THIS WORLD."_

 _"MAYBE THAT IS IN YOUR BEAUTIFUL DREAM, YOU WILL NEVER LOOK AS BEAUTIFUL AS ODETTE-SAMA, KIND, CARING, BEAUTIFUL, BEAUTIFUL VOICE, AND HAVE SUCH A GREAT OR PERFECT BODY."_

 _End of_ flash back

Sometimes she envies of Odette, Odette has many things that girl would ever want and furthermore she is a princess but she already dating with the master of the knight, Lancelot. She did remember at that time how much she keeps her heart stay strong.

Layla sigh, her eyes along with her head move up to see the beautiful scenery of the sky.

Suddenly she smells the scene of the rose and she just realizes that there are many rose petals flew past her, she looks at the colorful color of the rose petals. There are red, blue, white, and yellow.

Layla turn her body around to see where has the source of the flower come.

In there, there is a guy, a guy that she knows and love, a guy that no one can replace. A guy that is very stupid one that somehow made her heart really can't stop loving him.  
"Yo." He says calmly and stops throwing the rose petals in that air.  
He put the basket down and take a slow yet big step toward her. Layla was just standing there, not moving, just keep staring into his eyes.

He stops in front of her and kneels right in front of her. He shows the bouquet that has been hiding behind his back, the bouquet wasn't filled with rose but with lilies, the flower she loves.

"Please be my valentine." He says with a wink and smile but inside he was very nervous at the answer.

Layla stood there about a minutes before a tear falls out of her eyes. She was crying so hard, with happiness build inside of her.

"Aren't... y-you Hah-hate me?" Layla says between sobs.

"I love you for all my heart, fighting is just an excuse."

"what about the this that you say that you would never date a girl like me?"

"I'm so sorry but at that times, I was very mad at someone, so I just can't control any of my emotions. So would you accept me?"

Layla's hand move to cover her face as she tries to hold the tears from falling down.

"I'm n-n-no-not perfect l-like O-O-Odette."  
He takes Layla hand away from her face. Their eyes meet each other and you could see the love and care in that man eyes.  
"You are perfect just the way you are"

As a warm hand caress Layla cheek in a very soft touch and pull her face close to him, let the word be said in a move.

 **The END**  
 **:D you guys can figure who is the man right? Or do I have to tell you guys in the next stories (and believe it or not, I write this story at school: v)(the teacher haven't realized it). is it weird? (the story I mean)**

 **P.S: please don't try it too :D**  
 **P.S: I think I will need time to update the other MLBB academy school, Sorry: cS**


	9. -Different-

**Another** story :DDD **, I didn't update many because of school work that is so damn hard but SMK BISA ;)**

 **-Different-**

She takes out her sniper and kneels on the ground, hiding behind a bush, making sure that her movements were fast but quite. She moves her right eyes to the scope direction and her other eyes shut close, from the scope she could see the man in a purple scarf jumping from tree to tree.

She steady watch him from afar, and her right finger already made its way to the trigger ready to shoot at her target.

She focuses her mind on the target and the reason why she should kill him, but she knew that what her heart was thinking were different from her head. Somehow there is a shouting fight that's going on inside her between her head and her heart.

Her head keep shouting 'kill him, he is a killer, he is a thief, he is no good for you, he wasn't even perfect like you, you guys are different like water and oil. You defend the right path while he in the wrong path. Your little brother doesn't even like him. You will probably get heartbroken by him someday'

and on the other side, her heart is shouting 'He is the one you love and he loves you back, he always on your side, he always protect you, no one can stop love even if their family in the way, he understands you the most and you love him for who he is, like he is to you. You felt happy when you are with him, warm and safe.'

Lesley eyes move back to the scope and watch him, he was sitting in the branch of some tree while holding an apple. He didn't eat it just throw it at air and land in his palm and throw it again.

His hand that moves very soft and fast at the same time, his eyes that look into the apple, he cool feature made her want to watch him forever, maybe touch him. She didn't even realize that her hand on the trigger tighten, that pull the trigger.

She was shocked and for a moment she can't move or see what happened in front of her, what happens to him. Her sight began to blur, she can't see clearly. in a fast movement, she wipes her eyes with her left hand and moves her eyes back to the scope to see what happen to him.

he was nowhere to be found, he wasn't there anymore. Her eyes began to fully blur and she was shaking. She moves her hand from the sniper, let it fall to the ground and she could really feel her heartache to the bottom that she felt like want to shout but just a whimper come out.

Her hand moved to her face and she could feel broken down, she didn't mean it, but that was her job right? Has she done the right thing? She did the right thing, right?

She suddenly felt a hand wrap around her body, she was shocked for a moment but let the person hug her. She didn't know but she felt safe around the person.

"Shh, it's okay." She heard the voice, man voice. Her eyes wide open since she knew who is the voice was. She turns around rather quickly that she could see the man in a soft eyes look at her warmly but at the same time say that everything is okay.

She didn't say any word and just kiss him on the lips, she knew that all along she should listen to her heart.

His hand sneak into her waist and pull her closer to deepen the kiss.

 **SO I think it's a little something because IDK, I just want to update** it : **v**


	10. -Someone-

**I was thinking. Do you guys like this story? Are my handwriting is okay?**

 **By the way, I was looking on Instagram while thinking what couple that I haven't done and I find this couple.**

 **Based on Valentine skin.**

 **-Someone-  
**  
In the middle of the wood, a girl with a twin tail hairstyle was looking at a certain boy playing with his gun.

"Layla, why are you hiding?" The boy asks so suddenly that makes Layla jump at her hiding place with a surprise face but turn into a pout as she stands up and heading toward the boy.

"You should really relax once in a while." She stands next to him, watching him clean his gun with some dirty old cloth.

he still cleans his gun, not paying much attention to her.

She looks at him and his expression didn't change much, just some bored face and eyes looking at none other than his gun. He has been like this, ignoring her.

She looks down at her feet, she didn't like this situation. He always so sweet to her, always make her smile, always help her and she was happy about that yet when he suddenly call her like a lover would do, she didn't know what to do so she just runs away.

She remembers that day, she was scared of something that made her heart beating so fast unlike the usual beat, she still remembers it clear too that she didn't have time to think -or maybe didn't-, just run that she knows. Then everything would be normal the next day, right?

No, everything is a mess, nothing would be back again.

That is the word that we would always say, pretending that hasn't happened in the first place.

Ignoring the truth.  
Ignoring the word 'Change'.

She knew that she made a wrong choice, she knew it yet she still didn't want to admit it. She was too scared to be heartbroken. Too scared to see the future. To scare to make a change in their relationships.

He was ignoring her almost every day, only call her like a stranger would do. Of course, she tries calling him like she would always do but he says something that she can't quite remember but she knew she didn't like that word.

A sob escapes her mouth, she was crying uncontrollably, head still down. her hand moves to her face as she tries to cover her face or try to stop the tear.

A voice escapes her mouth, "I'm s-o-ooo-so-rry".

The word comes out not as good as she thought, but right now she just only want one thing, just him to be by her side, nothing more. She wants him to smile, to laugh and to always be there beside her. She knew it was selfish of her.

Just a sound of the sob that can be heard. she speaks again, this time a little louder "I didn't mean to hurt you, I love you, I'm just afraid, Please forgive me, please don't leave me alone."

Her hand moves to hold the edge of his shirt while still sobbing very hard.

Then with a second, she felt a strong hand circle around her body tightly, pushing her weak body to his broad chest. She felt secure and warm that fill her body. She rests her forehead on his shoulder. Her hand clutching his shirt so tighter, afraid to let go, she was sobbing and crying very hard, make his shirt wet with tears.

They just hug like that about for a minute or an hour, none of them mind it standing in there even though their leg says the otherwise.

Clint broke the hug as his both hand take Layla hand away from his shirt and hold it tightly. He brings her hand together and moves it closer to her mouth, kisses it lightly. She looks up and sees that in his eyes there is much emotion that is hard to describe.

"Please don't leave me, I can't live without you." her voice is almost like a whisper that can be barely heard but he heard every word that she says. He just still staring at her. "I didn't mean to do that, I really didn't mean that I love you, I love you more than anything, please don't leave me."

Clint still just look at her straight in the eyes but if you see clearly in his eyes you could see the happiness inside it.

His hand let go of her carefully and slowly, move to her waist and the other hand move to the back of her head, pulling her closer to him.

Their lips meet.

Her eyes widen for a second before closing again.

First, it starts very slow and calm, then it turns into harsh and roughly.

They stop to take an air, their eyes meet each other and no word came out from their mouth. The word can be said through their eyes that show much emotion that held many explain of their feeling. ****

 **That's for the story, I don't have any more imagination : C  
**


	11. -Jealous-

**There is this new mage that caught my attention and the Instagram picture that made it look very cute.**

 **Nana, Harith, and Harley are already 17 because it's quite strange and you know what I mean when you read till the end.**

 **cuteness** overload :DDDDDDDDDDDD  
 **( KISS ALERT so for you that didn't like kissing stuff, don't read!)**

 **-Jealous-**

Harley walks down the long path. His body is so hurt after running away from his sister wrath.

His eyes wide open when he spotted the girl of his dream talking to someone he doesn't even know, now his eyes filled with more rage when he sees that Nana is talking to some other guy he doesn't know.

He uses his magic and dash to Nana and that guy, he stops behind Nana. Of course, gifted a sharp hearing they both realize about the sudden person that suddenly appear behind Nana.

Nana turns around, her smile turns wider. She was so happy to see him.

In another angle, the boy who was talking to Nana now suddenly tense and feel the scary aura surrounding Harley.

Harley hand protectively move to Nana's waist and push her closer to him, that made Nana blush at the sudden warm, His eyes narrowed at the boy in front of him, "Who is he?"

"He is my new neighbor, Harith." Harley just looks at him with eyes shooting a word 'She is mine, don't you dare touch her.' Of course, Harith understands that so he back away a little, not wanting any violence made on his first day in here.

Of course being Nana, she really didn't understand any of it or realize the dark aura around especially behind her.

Harley suddenly takes Nana hand and drag her out of there, not in a gentle way. Nana was confused but didn't say anything and just follow him.

'I think I already made an enemy' Harith thought inside of his head with a sigh while turning around and walking the other opposite direction.

After a few turns, Harley pushes Nana to the wall, her back hit the wall with Harley arm n both side of her head. Without warning, he suddenly kisses her roughly and demanding in the mouth. He was pushing her more into the wall, trap her. She didn't move too shock about what happened but then she replied his kiss back.

They pull away for a sec to seek for air before continuing their kissing but this time he goes gentler but passion. his arm moving toward her waist, pulling her closer to him. She can feel his tongue seeking for entrance, she allowed it.

They have been making out about more than one minute for sure. Harley broke the kiss but didn't stay away from her, he rests his forehead on her.

"Why?" that was the word that comes out from Nana's mouth.

He was quiet for a sec before looking at her eyes with much passion and love, "I love you, I always love you, since we first meet, you were so cute, fun, cheerful, beautiful, funny, and many more, I even love you more when you change your hairstyle, more cute and so perfect for you that make you even more perfect than anyone.

But I don't like it because of this you attract more guys, I felt jealous, I use my tick to make every guy that approaches you to run away. I want you all to myself."

Nana eyes began to tear up.

"I-I like you too." She says with a happy tear rolling down. "But aren't you selfish? keep me all to yourself?" she giggle a little.

"I am," He says honestly before wink "just for you."  
 **-**  
 **Done :DD**  
 **SO short right?**  
 **I think this is out of Chara.**  
 **Because my head is full of many things :D**  
 **I apologize for it :(, I'm really so sorry about it.**

 **See you guys in the next chapter that is going to be a while :'l**


	12. -Red-

**Hey Guys, we just now in chapter 12. About 40 - 12 = 28 chapter more to go** (≧∇≦*)

 **As for today, the couple is... AxR.**

 **Don't forget to leave the Review.**

 **-Red-**

As she walks in the hall of dark, she could see the red color that stained the wall and the floor. You could tell it was still very fresh with the liquid that keeps fall. Her wing was almost covered in red.

The sound of her wing-flapping echoing in the hall so she decides just to walk. Even though she didn't wear shoes she still tiptoes as her food feels the cold stone. Her heart thumb in afraid of meeting someone she doesn't know, someone that will kill her immediately without any mercy.

She takes a turn around and at the corner she saw him, huffing and hurt. She didn't hesitate and run as fast as she can toward him, she almost falls on her way.

As she stops in front of him, her knees fall to the ground that makes a sound and alerts him but he doesn't move because of her smell that is so reminding him of heaven. his eyes were looking down, not at her.

She uses her power and heals him but it wasn't enough, it only heal some of the wounds. Her finger move and touch the cold of his mask, slowly taking it off, showing his handsome face. There is a bloodstain that covers a little half of his face.

"Are you okay?" She says, her soft word warm his heart.

He didn't answer, too hurt to move or to speak.

She heals him once again and his wound seems to be a lot better. She didn't realize that she was so close to him, her eyes are still looking very worried at him.

His hand move and touch her bare waist, she shivers at the touch, his other hand more to the back of her head as he pulls her closer to him. Their lips touch, it was just a touch of lips to lips and they stay like that much longer.

They pull apart, eyes open and looking at each other with a smile.

He began to move and stand up, hand in the wall.

She quickly moves toward the side of him, helping him, "Be careful."

She heals him one more time again and now he already fully heal, no more scar but some blood that is already dry up in his skin and face.

He takes a deep breath before suddenly a dark mist surrounds him. With a quick move, he takes Rafaela hand and carried her in a bridal style. Black wings suddenly appear behind his back as his mask was back in his face.

Rafaela circles her hand in his neck, holding him for life.

They dash fly toward the exit at such a speed.

 **End of the chapter :D**

 **See you again in the next chapter** (๑꒪▿꒪)*


	13. -Choice-

**It's been a long time isn't it, well I have been playing another game that is the Onmyouji arena and it was a 5vs5 battle and it was really from Japanese.**

 **Now let's begin the story.**

-Choice-

'He is really going to pay.'

I slow down and stop, I felt really warm and my face must be super red. Both of my hand touch my cheek and I felt like I was boiling when I remember that.

'He shouldn't do that so suddenly.'

'He is the wrong one.'

I say or maybe like thought that but I can't felt anything other than guilt that coming inside of me.

'I shouldn't slap him,'

'and run away.'

I really felt confused, should I go back? But if I go back will he forgive me?

'It wasn't my fault.'

But if I didn't will I regret it? I mean would the space between us become farther?

I wish Leo was here by my side and I can ask her to help me solve this.

'...'

On second thought, no I shouldn't talk about this to Leo, I am afraid that she will kill him.

'GOD, What should I do?'

He just kisses me and ...

I felt like some steam coming out from my head.

I notice a dark pink hair inside the cafe and quickly I realize that it was Lesley. I smile widely and about to approach her when she was talking with someone.

I couldn't figure out who it was because she/he is blocked by the thick wall and I didn't want to bother Lesley, she looks very happy to talk to she/he.

I just remember that Lesley once said to follow my heart, My hand moves reflexly to my heart.

My legs move and I began running again, this time not running away.

I didn't stop, More like I was afraid to.

'Just a few blocks.'

I saw him, still in front of his apartment. His back leans on the door of his apartment with his head looking down.

I stop in front of him. He seems to notice it and look up.

His eyes are dark in an empty way.

I didn't know what I just did, but it was very shocking to me too. I kneel down in front of him and kiss him in mouth after saying story.

He really seems shocked at my suddenly.

My hand moves to touch his cheek where I hit it earlier and give it a small kiss.

'I am sorry. I really do.'

His hand move its way and touch my hand that still touch his cheek. He brought it closer to his mouth and give it a kiss.

"You are really a confusing one or maybe the cruel one." He laughs sadly and I could see there are tears.

'Happy or sad one?'

I don't know, but I knew that I am glad I return.

"I am very sorry." I look down.

"You should be,"

'He is mad.'

"But it wasn't all of it your fault,"

'He is really mad.'

"I'm sorry too for the sudden kiss, it's just that you are too irresistible and I can't help it."

'Is he mad?'

"Yes, I'm mad,"

'JUST AS I THOUGHT.'

"I mad at myself."

'No, you should mad at me'

"But there is going to be more in the future so you should prepare for it."

'What's with that smirk?'

Suddenly I felt a warm lips touch mine, at first I was surprised by it but decided to just reply it back.

He pulls away just to say "You are really confusing but I don't mind it because I love you so much Irithel, that I might die without you."

'I love you too'

 **END**  
 **Is it a good one? please give your comment and your thought about this idea but not a bad one.**

 **Thank you for reading :D**


	14. -Dark-

**-Dark-**

"WHERE IS RAFAELA?!"

A man in black armor smile coldly "Ooo, she is asleep."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!"

"Could you please low you voice Kaja, you don't want to wake her up right?"

Kaja's eye fills with rage and hates for the man in front of him. Right now, maybe if he can, he will kill him but there is no way that could happen. First Kaja isn't immortal like him and second, Kaja came here alone.

He could feel the eyes were on him and he knows all of them who is watching him with many thought. Moskov, Selena, Helcurt, Vexana, and Minotaur. He knows almost everyone on the dark side.

"Return her now."

Kaja pov

That demon laugh, he just laughs at me, "I didn't steal her, she is the one who came here in the first place."

"And do you mind returning her to me?" I glare at him.

"Aww, I don't like if someone takes my thing."

I grit my teeth in annoyed and 'thing' I'm sure not going to forgive this scumbag of what he just say about her.

"You better get out of here because you are disturbing us in the night and you are pretty annoying."

"I'm not going anywhere without Rafaela." I take out my weapon and ready to fight. I don't care about what will happen but I will keep fighting until I get her back.

I saw his smirk as He takes out his sword too.

We fight for about a moment or maybe an hour and I felt sore all over my body. I lay there on the floor breathless and losing soo many drops of blood. I felt feet on my head that push me into the floor more.

"I will give you a chance this one because of her and I will warn you not to take her away from me, remember that my name is Argus and I don't like someone take my precious stuff."

I didn't know anything happen next but I knew that A girl name Angela is the one who saves me when I open my eyes and she says that I was laying in the road and Alucard is the one who brought me here.

-  
END 


	15. -New-

**Many more chapter to go :D Like I always say I don't own anything.**

-New-

Harith pov

I sigh for the fifteen times already in one hour and that is all because I just got a broken heart about an hour ago. Well, I always knew that he loves her and that makes us both a rival.

flashback

I was playing basketball alone since high school is soo boring and doesn't have much free time. I was chasing the ball that flew away from my hand and that's when I spot Him and her together in some private and dark alley.

No, they didn't do anything that is what people married usually do since Nana says that she didn't want to do that until married. They just kissing but that was enough for me to hear the shatter of my heart.

I didn't want to bother them so I decided to go and leave them alone. I left the ball in the ground, doesn't have a thought on that again. I just felt jealousy.

end of flashback

Now that I think about it, they both always look happy when they are close to each other. I remember that one time on valentine day that she seems to smile beautifully when she is with him and she gave him a chocolate. I just got chocolate from my fans.

Suddenly I felt cold, now that I just realize it I was in the rooftop of the school.

"Is the Idol of the school have a heart broken?"

I know that sound, Chang'e a beautiful girl and smart but have an annoying personality. She sometimes teases me about many things and her really good at pranking someone. I was one of the victims too.

"Why so quiet?"

Her brother is very different from her, he is cool, calm, wise, and never give up but have a bad score.

"Aww, Is your heart really breaks into a piece?"

I decide to ignore it because I am not really in the mood to talk or to say anything. My eyes keep staring at the empty space in front of me.

suddenly I felt a hand and other warm from behind me, At first I flinch a little bit at the sudden contact but then I think that I really need someone to accompany me for a while. Chang'e just hug me from behind and I didn't do anything. Just keep staring.

"You know it's alright to cry, no one will know about it except you and me since we are the only one in here. If you hold it much longer it will hurt."

She was right, it did hurt holding the broken that you just felt, after these years I try to get her heart but it didn't work. I felt a tear makes its way toward my jaw. More and more come.

I cry in silent with Chang'e hugging me from behind, for an annoying girl, she has a nice heart.

"You know, there are many girls out there that love a crying baby like you." I laugh at that.

I wipe away my tears and takes a deep breath. Slowly I take her hand and hold it tightly.

"Thank you." was the word that comes out of my mouth.

 **Finish, sorry if all of my stories are short.**


	16. -Eve-

Hello again.  
Sorry for the long update ;).

Couple: Hanabi x Hanzo

 **-Eve-**

I look at them once more time. I should feel happy for him, but on the other side of me, there is jealousy that filled my heart. I really love him more than anything, I really want to spend much time with him and I really want to be his girlfriend but he chose her. I was much stronger than she and I were much more skilled but I could never hate her.

I take my eyes away from them. I decide to take a little walk, somewhere that is far from here, where I can cool my head off.

The street full of couple, yet here I am on Christmas eve I still alone.

There is a big Christmas tree in the middle of the park. The light really makes the darkness away, I saw a bench and decide to take a sit.

I stare at the tree for a moment before taking out the present I put in my bag.

I really want to give it to him, I really want him to wear it, even though...

I knew...

He will accept it...

but as a friend gift...

He never realizes my feeling...

I knew yet I still do it. I still want to.

Tears fall from my eyes and wetting the present. I didn't care anymore.

I should never fall in love when I knew that I didn't have a chance at

Suddenly I was stunned for a second when someone just hit me with a snowball right in my face. I look up and saw him, not Haya but Hanzo.

His face looks very annoyed "Crying on Christmas eve?"

I just sniff, my throat is so sore.

"I didn't know you are such a cry baby. Hmm, what's that?" His eyes look at the present that I was holding.

He takes it harshly from my hand "A present? Since there is no to who, I shall take it."

I didn't do anything at all besides the gift isn't that important at all. He probably already get a better gift from his girlfriend. A sigh comes out.

I look up at him when he opens the present at first Hanzo expression were confused then annoyed then mad as if he would destroy the scarf right now but he circles it around his neck.

The truth I was very shocked.

He doesn't like to wear a scarf and he was never the type to accept something like that, I mean the scarf has a love and something cute that he wouldn't like it at all.

"WHAT! Don't stare me like that!"

I just manage to laugh.

"H-Hey!"

I didn't realize the fact that the problem in my heart already gone or the blush that appears on his face, I just continue to laugh until...

"Hana-chan! Oh, Hanzo it's here too. Are you two probably on a date?"

I stop my laugh and look up to see Haya and Kagura -holding each other hand- walking toward us. I watch as they walk to us.

"I never knew you both are dating," Haya says while looking at Hana and Hanzo "I always think that you both would hate each other."

"It's really nice to see you guys both are happy, I and Haya are going to the temple, wanna join us?"

I don't know what to say, I and Hanzo aren't really dating and I didn't really want to see them right now.

"No, I and Hana are going to our private way." He takes my hand and takes me away to somewhere leaving Haya and Kagura alone.

We stop at someplace that I recognize as the training place we always use.

He turns around and looks at me in the eyes. His eyes show the seriousness that I didn't dare to look away.

"I always like you, no, love you. I always have an eyes for you and I can love you more than Haya can. I know that you probably won't love me after what I did to you but... will you give me a chance?"

I was surprised and for a minute that I can't say anything but I was happy but I really need to think carefully at the choice I made.

"I need some time to move on from Haya and I want to date someone I love but if you can, please make me fall for you."

He smirks "I take that as a challenge. Then miss Hana would you like to take dinner with me?" he offers his hand to me in a very gentle way.

I laugh a little before taking his hand and smile "The pleasure is mine."

-END-


	17. -Childhood-

Hello again.  
Sorry for the long update ;).

Couple: Hayabusa x Kagura (Hayagura)

 **(Kiss ALERT)** hehehe

 **-Childhood-**

Her cell phone suddenly rings and when she opens it. it was a message from Chou saying that he is coming to your house, prepare yourself.

'Who coming?'

At the thought of something scary make Kagura chill. She thought again 'Maybe this was just a prank from Chou' as she was about to call Chou and call him for pranking her...

A knock sound echo in Kagura apartment.

Kagura POV

I stare at the clock for a long time before the knocking sound became louder, I was scared. I quickly grab my umbrella and head slowly toward the door.

In a very sneaky way.

I wonder who is still awake at one in the night. I head toward the door and look at the peephole saw Hayabusa, my childhood friend.

I let out the breath I have been holding and open the door for him.

My umbrella falls from my grasp.

He suddenly pushes me to the wall and somehow both of my hands were pinned above my head. I heard a quick click and notice that the door is already locked.

"Haya, what ar-mmm."

His lips crash to mine and my eyes widen in surprise. 'This wasn't the kind Haya that I know.'

I try to kick him away from me many times but that didn't work either and my sense is becoming weird. Somehow the temperature felt so hot and my leg began to feel weak.

"Haya..." we part away for a second to take a breath before he began to continue again but this time he put his tongue in.

"Wa-... List-..." As he keeps going and I can't even say what I want to say.

I can taste the taste of the alcohol in his mouth and from the smell. I bet all the guys are having another drinking party again.

Haya mouth began to move to my neck, one of his hand move slowly and touch my butt. I closed my eyes tightly and shout "Shogyo mugyo!"

and make my umbrella knock up Haya.

I slowly open my eyes and watch him fall to me which is not good because he is so heavy as I slid into the floor to lay him in the floor quietly and carefully.

I sigh when I finally able to catch my breath and think more clearly.

Now, what am I going to do with him, should I call some guys to pick him up and take him toward his room?

I can't take him alone like this on the floor of my apartment.

Now that I think about it all the guys must have sober up.

...

...

...

I can carry him toward my sofa for now.

Dragging him toward the sofa was a tired something to do in the night and when I finally put him there, I feel like the weight already lifts like an angel come to you and help you.

I walk toward my bedroom and grab an extra blanket and blanket him.

'He looks so cute and calm'

I better get some sleep.

Goodnight, Haya

I kiss him carefully on the cheek which when I just realize what have I just do, I blush madly and run toward my room after switching the light off.

 **-END-**


	18. -Picture-

Hello again.  
School is already starting T-T, So I will be late to upload :( for some time.

Couple: Gusley

 **-Picture-**

I sit on the very dirty floor that I never once think of cleaning it and now I regret it because it ruins the beautiful pants that I love. I even could see the dirty air that surround this whole place. I even regret not wearing a mask and the window in this place is so small that maybe only take a little dirt out.

While complaining about how dirty the upstair basement inside my head, I didn't realize about the door behind me is open nor the person that is coming closer to me.

A hand capture me from behind and pull me into a tight hug. I smile warmly when I see the purple scarf and his scent that always makes me relax. My hand move and touch his big yet warm finger and lean into his hard chest. I could feel that he is smelling me that makes me blush a little.

"He already asleep, let me lend you a hand." He says before I ask as if he knows what am I thinking and let go of the hug which quite disappoints me.

His hand move and grab some old book, he takes the tissue and cleans the book cover, after that he put in the box. The way his hand move is so gentle and so full of carefulness that makes me remember of that night. The night where I and he are one and I have a desire to have him quickly.

"Lesley darling, You hand stop working."

I just realize that I have been staring at him and I can see that damn yet another again hot smirk that I never thought that would make me melt any second if I keep thinking about him again and saw that smirk for a quite long. My face must be red because I felt so hot in my head or maybe because of the lack of air in this place.

My hands move and take another book which to be an album, with curious I open it and saw many photos, It was an old photo where I and he weren't even called a couple yet. Where all of us is an enemy. There is a time where I and my little brother become an enemy and I wasn't happy at that with the idea of fighting my own little brother that I wish to protect.

It was a photo of my first match, my first enemy, my first feeling what a war look like and the first victory I get and I get an MVP too. It was a fun moment and my team is Gatot, Harley, Nata, and Ruby. They're a fun team. I wonder how are they all doing except my little brother who is going to marry in next months to someone who I say is a perfect match for my brother.

I heard from Gussion that Nata is still doing her job and Gatot is still learning. I heard from Layla that Ruby is not quite doing well because of the shock that Alucard left her and he began to date Miya but that was already a year ago. I don't know about her now because I'm not close to her. I felt sad for her though.

I turn another page and saw a photo of me and him, Claude. We date about just two months before break up because I didn't feel like there is any special feeling between us and because I know that he loves someone and dear her but still going out with me so I decide to make the first move. Neither of us is sad but I think he feels guilty when I say that he loves Irithel. I quickly say it's okay to him and we decide to be just a friend.

After that Claude whisper to me something that I didn't realize that there is a man who loves me for a long time and always protect me but not in the romantic way which make me never realize it but my little brother might know who is it. I was curious at who is the man but quite scary too.

I soon forget about that just focus on my target until Gussion come and save me which I never thought he would do it because we have been enemy for a long time and he always insult me that make me want to kill him in one shot. His fast is always beat me.

I look at another page again an saw that photo, it was our Valentine skin. I really miss that day and it was the day he proposes to me and makes an announcement to the world that we both are a couple. I really happy and felt like the luckiest woman that day.

My little brother didn't like it the first time and try to prank him so he runs away but He always faces it with a confident and didn't want to give me up. I really moved by his word that he always cherish me and always protect me and he never left me alone and always be there for me.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" I quickly wipe away the tears that are in my eyes when I just realize it that I was crying.

He moves closer to me and take my right hand and give it a soft kiss all over the finger and our wedding ring and give my left hand another kiss on each one of the fingers. "What's wrong?"

His voice is full of worried and you could clearly see it in his expression at how he is very much worried about me.

I smile "I just thought that I am the happiest women in the world."

I saw his face that first surprise then turn into smiles warmly before he moves closer and gives my forehead a kiss and say "And you make me the happiest man in this world." He moves close and about to claim my lips.

Suddenly a cry ring out loud the house that makes both me and Gussion startled.

"I think I will be going downstairs again. I think we should continue this at night." with a wink he already moves toward the baby.

'I wonder what is our son gonna be? an assassin or a marksman?' I smile at the thought of our son turn into a young man who is like Gussion.

 **=END=**


	19. -Potion-

-Potion-

Another school day..., I sigh for the fifth time this day. Well, it's really exciting to see your friend again but ...

I can't help but still thinking about that moment...

I can't help but feel the aching inside my heart again. I should really feel happy for him and her but why that this feeling won't stop and ... I should really stop thinking about him or I might go crazy or maybe I become a yandere.

The thought of me become a... yandere seem so funny. I laugh in the rooftop alone. My laugh slowly began to die as I notice that I can see them hugging from this high. Maybe I jealous of her that can make him smile that I can never do.

"What're you doing?" I turn around and saw her, grinning at me.

I glare at her "What are you doing Nana? and what are you both doing here?"

Nana take her hand away and move back a little so now she and Chang'e are sides to side grinning evilly at me but their eyes show an innocent. I back away a little from them, somehow my brain give an alert to my leg and I agree on that.

Chang'e take out a small bottle from her bag. The bottle was small and it has some dust pink in it.

Something tells me I should run or maybe jump from this high can be a good idea.

I force my voice to come out "W-What is is that?" I point toward the small bottle.

Nana Smile and say "This is a love potion, I guess."

"You guess?" I shock and take another step back.

"Well, we haven't tried it. We guess that maybe you can try it to win Alu, heart, back."

"I don't want to ruin Alu and Miya love life and as you both can see that they're happy with each other," I say with a smile that maybe I already move on from Alu "Besides will that potion even work? The last time you both try to get Hana and Hanzo together you both end up making it worse."

"That is last time, this time will surely work, I hope..." Nana says with a guilty expression.

"Then let's try it." Chang'e suddenly say and pour all of the dust into the air and it falls toward whoever gets or smell it. I saw in horror and Nana's face was somehow excited.

I move quickly and look down to see who gets it, The two devil was doing the same thing too. I saw in shock that there are 6 or 7 people down there.

Suddenly someone shouts "I love Kagura!" which I recognized that it was Hayabusa voice which makes me a little surprise because this is the first time I see and hear Hayabusa scream which is very rare.

Another person shouts "I Love Freya!" Now is Zilong turn.

"I guess this potion is to make someone shout who he/she loves." Nana says while chang'e write it in some small book which probably is a note to all their potion.

I look at their both and shake my head in dismay.

"I love Layla!" another shout and it was Clint.

"I love Selena!" From Moskov.

"I Love My beautiful face," I deadpan on that, that must have come from Lancelot.

"And Odette so much." continue Lancelot. I suspect that wasn't because of the effect of the potion.

I look down and just realize that all of them in down there are all boys which I wonder if there is a fight there or something.

"I love Irithel!" From Claude.

"I love Nana!" From Harley.

I turn around and smirk when I saw that Nana's face is really red. "Looks like someone gets a confession to answer," I say and Chang'e snicker at it.

"I love Rafa." From Argus.

I look down there again and saw that many of their faces are red, I think they might die from embarrassment right now. I laugh a little at the sight. I wonder what is another girl look right now. Maybe like Nana? or they're happy?

"Well, we should get going before someone suspects us or maybe chase us down." Chang'e says while looking back at the door and to me and to Nana before look back at the door.

Nana nod and I just go along because I don't want to get the blame for it. So we run toward the door before anyone find us.

-End-


	20. -Always-

Hey guys, welcome again to my fanfiction that is all of the characters I don't make and all of them belong to Moonton.

Today the couple is Chang'e and Harith.

I knew many of you maybe doesn't like them to be together but hey, this is a fanfiction where anything can be true even though it wasn't T0T.

 **-Always-**

 _Do you remember when the first time we meet? The time where Nana introduce you to me? Well, if you don't it's okay. Do you know from that very moment I already know you like Nana a lot but Nana like Harley and we both knew how both of them still love each other but you still never give up?_

 _I always admire you from there. I really do._

 _To tell you the truth I feel kinda pity for you because every time you try and it never worked. Like the time when you ask her to go fishing together and Alucard ruin your plan by taking you away and you both began to practice again._

 _Or like that time when you want to give Nana a flower on Valentine days, you did give her but you say that it was just a friendship flower._

 _Or like the time where you try to ask her out on a date but Harley already asks her._

 _I decide to help you because you never give up. Even though you don't have a chance and I admire you for that._

 _Every time we spend the time together and together. It was so fun and I never regret it and do you remember the time when we jump together into the lake just to try to hide from Lesley because we take her sniper._

 _I remember it, it was when we try to get Harley in trouble so that you can be alone with Nana a whole day but it's turn out that Nana was helping Harley the whole day and we didn't get the time to get you and Nana alone._

 _Do you remember the time when I splash a whole of a cold bucket at you because you were so annoying and begin to lose hope and you lock yourself in your room and I have to get help from Chou to kick the door?_

 _That's is really fun for me when I saw how your face stun by the cold and you get a fever for the next 4 days and I always visit you when I knew you still angry to me. Don't deny on that, I remember the way your eyes flare at me._

 _Nana come visit you too and Harley always tag along her doesn't it? I know you're annoyed by him placing his hand on Nana's hand and I saw you blush the way she places her hand on your forehead. That did receive a scowl from Harley._

 _Do you know when the day you finally able to fight again the cloud was very gray and it seems like want to cry? cry from happiness or cry from sadness? Can you guess the answer to it?_

 _Do you know about my brother and Freya are finally dating? I really was happy for them and I remember asking my brother about how many children he wants, I really can't help but laugh remembering the time how Freya face look when my brother says '6'._

 _Or When you hear that Nana finally got a new skill and makes her so adorably cute and how you and Harley get a nose-blood at that. I just smile and I think I made a mistake..._

 _I think Angela realize something that no one has..._

 _But I didn't regret this feeling nor I regret the time we spent together. I really love when you say "I will always remember you and even though you forgot your memory we always can make great new memories"._

 _I laugh at that. Really? Are you watching too many drama movies? I never thought that the Harith can be so cheesy. But then again you say that word only to Nana._

 _You don't even know or maybe don't care about that is not only Nana who get a rework. You probably won't even know that I was getting rework too. I saw that there is new hope in your eyes and I knew that from that moment I felt it._

 _Something I shouldn't have._

 _Something I didn't even know when it starts. Was it because of the time we spend together or maybe it was the time when you smile? People always say that there is a person who falls in love because of someone smile and it makes the world turn pink around them._

 _I don't know about that but all I know is that I love to see your smiling but I want you to smile only on me and not her. She is my best friend and so do you. I love you both and I can never hate you both. I know you love her but she doesn't love you, yet why are you still have hope?_

 _Do you remember the day when I ask you out? the day when I say that I only want to cheer you up? That is a total lie. I really want to have a date with you and I want to have some more fun with you?_

 _Do you even realize how hard I try to make your mind think about me more and not my best friend? Or maybe that I try to change my clothing and hairstyle as the magazine say? Maybe I was just so stupid to think that someday you would really look at me._

 _Do you know that I always love you? always look after you? always make you smile? always make you happy? and always be there when you need someone? Do you even ever look at me?_

 _I don't even know why I write this? Do you?_

 _I know you probably will feel hurt and guilty when you read this which I would never want to show it to anyone but I must say that this is not your fault so rest assure on it._

*  
I put down my pen and look down at the paper I write.

"Will I remember all of this?" My hands move to my heart "This feeling, this happiness, and this sorrow."

I stand up and folded the paper and place it inside the little box. I lock the box and place it at the top of my wardrobe where no one will certainly suspect it and no one will see it.

I place the key behind the portayed of me and Harith take a picture together and hide it with another picture.

"Maybe someday in the future, I will open that little box again." I smile and look at the picture one last time before walking toward my bed.

-End-

It's sad, I know. Thank you for reading T=T.


	21. -Fire-

**-Fire-**

"AURORA!"

I look quickly and before I can move or using any of my skill Chou come and use his skill 3 on me that send me flying but get killed by Moskov.

Damn they both!

Damn stun!

I got 30 seconds before I come back to life so I watch my teammates, well for just 5 seconds I take a look at my teammates before moving up at the top lane where the fire boy is.

Maybe he is not as handsome as Alucard but I wonder what's makes him so handsome and cool since it's hard for me to take away my eyes away from him?

But I know it wouldn't be possible when I know that all on his head is revenge on a certain windy boy. The same as the windy boy who seeks for the fire boy. Or maybe that- that- they are a lover in the shadow and acctually that they are dating and maybe they're gay.

I laugh at the impossible thinking and try to clear my head from the thought of gay.

I look at him again and saw that he want to steal the turtle that my team aim. I smile and realize that I already survive back. Without thinking twice I walk toward the turtle and ready to see him. I saw that my team is working hard to make the enemy tank to go there.

I must say Harley is doing great on that with Johnson on his front protecting him. It seems that no one has realized about the fire boy who is hiding behind the bush. I use my first skill and aim it at the turtle so that my frozen skill is activated.

I smile when I aim my skill 3 at the bush I know where he is and ready to take into action when suddenly I feel someone appear behind me and whisper "That won't work on me."

And I feel the heat of flame beneath my feet and before I knew it the flame make me stun in every 5 sec and When I saw him my blood was like just a tiny bit which makes me realize that I can't outrun him nor can I come back to the base with this little of blood.

"You should think much better my queen." with a wink he gave me. And I die.

-END-

-Fire-

"AURORA!"

I look quickly and before I can move or using any of my skill Chou come and use his skill 3 on me that send me flying but get killed by Moskov.

Damn stun!

I got 30 seconds before I come back to life so I watch my teammates, well for just 5 seconds I take a look at my teammates before moving up at the top lane where the fire boy is.

Maybe he is not as handsome as Alucard but I wonder what's makes him so handsome and cool since it's hard for me to take away my eyes away from him?

But I know it wouldn't be possible when I know that all on his head is revenge on a certain windy boy. The same as the windy boy who seeks for the fire boy. Or maybe that- that- they are a lover in the shadow and acctually that they are dating and maybe they're gay.

I laugh at the impossible thinking and try to clear my head from the thought of gay.

I look at him again and saw that he want to steal the turtle that my team aim. I smile and realize that I already survive back. Without thinking twice I walk toward the turtle and ready to see him. I saw that my team is working hard to make the enemy tank to go there.

I must say Harley is doing great on that with Johnson on his front protecting him. It seems that no one has realized about the fire boy who is hiding behind the bush. I use my first skill and aim it at the turtle so that my frozen skill is activated.

I smile when I aim my skill 3 at the bush I know where he is and ready to take into action when suddenly I feel someone appear behind me and whisper "That won't work on me."

And I feel the heat of flame beneath my feet and before I knew it the flame make me stun in every 5 sec and When I saw him my blood was like just a tiny bit which makes me realize that I can't outrun him nor can I come back to the base with this little of blood.

"You should think much better my queen." with a wink he gave me. And I die. ****

 **-END-**


	22. -Remember-

Finally already chapter 22 and many more to go :v

 **-Remember-**

The carriage door open and from the front door, I saw the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Her red-brown hair with a purple dress that makes every curve of her body very visible. Beauty and pretty combine as one.

For a second I can't see anyone than her and the way her beautiful eyes look at me. She suddenly smiles and I can feel that I saw a flower bloom at that second and the world turn pink that I forgot the time and what am I doing here.

Her violet dress with brown hair is so perfect to her with a violet ribbon that fit perfectly with her eyes. her smile that have a diffrent aura.

"She is Guinevere. Lancelot little sister pretty isn't it?" My father says next to me in a small voice where I could hardly hear him since my brain and eyes are much in other business.

"Go and greet her." My mother from my other side jab on my back to push me forward slowly into they direction which I should glad for since it makes me realize about the situation we are in and I waas froze for a while which isn't very proper.

I take a step forward to her and I can see that her brother is on the left next to her. I stop just about five feet away from them before beginning the greeting we noble always use.

I angle my body to his brother. "Nice to see you, Sir Lancelot." and I angle my body toward his little sister "Nice to meet you, Lady Guinevere." She lift her hand.

I take her hand and give it a light kiss. She gives me a sweet smile that I know I will never forget about it. Or maybe that will hount my dream forever.

Mr. Lancelot looks at me with warm eyes and nods in something like approval. I quite like the idea so I just smile at him and my parent begin to speak to them. I require that she have a beautiful voice and an angelic sound.

Suddenly my stomach hurt. My eyes quickly flew open.

"Finally you awake. I don't even know how you can still sleep in this condition. They're coming."

I close my eyes once more time before finally open them and remember the condition I have now.

"How far are they?" I ask.

Alu look at me and point at the window "You can calculate on your own and it seem they have a new friend, a mage/fighter it seems."

I smile and stand up. stretch for a bit before saying "sounds fun."

 **-END-**


	23. -Mine-

**-Mine-**

"The moonlight shone brightly today too." I smile while looking at the sky to the beautiful moon. Sadly there's is no star that shines with the moon tonight but still, the moon is the one that shines brightly alone. My hand moves toward the moon as if I hope that I can reach for it. "You must feel lonely."

Suddenly a hand touches my hand and a shadow appears in front of me. I can't see the moon again because it was being blocked by the sudden person that appear in front of me. I blink once and I could see the red eyes that look at me with warm that in the day it only show coldness.

He moves my hands and I could feel his mouth under his mask, his eyes look very intense at me that I think I forgot to breathe. My blue eyes look at his red one, his voice smooth into the night sky saying "Kagura."

I was dazed for a while before just realizing what happens when Hanabusa's hand sneak into my waist and pulling me closer. My face went red from the closeness, with reflex I put my hand on his chest to put some space between us.

"I miss you so much." His mouth brushes my hand through the soft mask he has and so very slow.

His hand let go of my waist and pull down his mask and begin to spear kiss all over my hand. I can't help but keep looking at him. I like it when he only shows this side of him just to me, well more as I love it. I can only hope that there is no one that will come into my room.

"Haya what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Can't I have a little love from my sweetheart?" He asks with smiling that's very rare and makes me flutter.

I blush and my face is very hot and before I could know what was happening. My hand that holds the space between us suddenly move and I didn't even know how I already in the bed with my hand is tied with his scarf and him on top of me.

It happens so quickly that I didn't even realize it and suddenly his mouth capture mine. First, he does it slowly and then turn into more demanding. His left hand capture my wrist and pin them to the top of my head while his other hand move and capture my face and hold me in place. I close my eyes and feel his mouth capture my mouth again and again.

"What are you doing here?" I ask when he finally drags his mouth away from mine.

"I miss you," His hand move and touch my left ear down to my neck and more down to my waist and stop there. I blink twice at him and suddenly his head move a little lower and his other hand moves my face to give him better access to my neck.

I shut my eyes closed and feel that his mouth bite my neck and I let out a whimper. After a while, he finally let go and began to lick now. I open my eyes slowly and try to look at him. Quickly he notices my stare and says "Now you're mine only."

He suddenly stands up and his scarf is already in his hand and my hand is already free. he put his mask back on and watch the clock that I put in the table beside my bed.

"It's already getting late. Bye now." He gave me a light kiss on the forehead before vanish.

My hand move slowly to my forehead and touch it "What-what was that about?"

Suddenly the door open and I saw Layla rubbing her eyes and look into my room, "What's happen? I could hear like you're talking to someone."

I smile and walk toward the door "You should knock when you enter someone room."

Her eyes suddenly lit up and snicker and grinning like a crazy woman. I look at her in confuse and take one step away from her. just in case something happens.

"I bet it was Haya who was in this room earlier."

I blush and I'm sure that I must have a tomato color on my face right now. while my brain is shouting 'HOW IN THE WORLD SHE KNOWS?' and then I just realize that my face must have shown that the answer is yes to her.

"Oh my. I was right. What a bold thing to do." She snickers like crazy but still keep her voice low so that we don't wake the other. I should really thank her for that but I don't want to do that too."You should really use other than your usual kimono because that is going to look very visible. Cute though." and then she left.

I just look at her and close the door slowly while thinking about what she meant.

*next morning*

"WHAAAA!?"

Layla look at the wall that is behind there is kagura room and smile "My, my I guess she just realizes it."

 **-END-**


	24. -Plan-

**-Plan-**

"Hanzo," A girl who always carries her umbrella running toward me, she stops in front of me before I can take another step away from her "Are you free tomorrow?"

I look bored at her, "Yes very."

She pouts then move her hands and making a please gesture "Can you please just have a date with me?"

My face twitches and I was glaring at her "No."

I can see that her body stiff for a second before she lifts her head which I just realize that there is water there. With that cute face of her, she would have captured that damn ninja heart but not me. All I could think about this girl is so damn annoying.

"Pretty please, actually I just want to make Haya jealous since he very rarely shows any expression to me."

I look at the other way not interesting in their business when in my head screaming 'Even when he just smiling at you and none other? And giving every man who touches you a deadly aura?'

"I heard from Ruby that tomorrow Haya and Hana will go out together to the mall together and ..." Her eyes show that she is scared of the result or maybe the fact that the love of her life is in love with someone and not her.

Haya and Hana...

I thought she already move on from him. Damn! Why I feel like I'm going to punch someone in the second now.

"Hanzo?"

I open my eyes that I didn't realize that I shut it and unclench my hand that I didn't even know about it either as if my body moves on its own. "What!?" My voice came out in a shout and I realize harsh. I seem to have lost control and so mad at ... what?

Then a flash of the girl ninja appears at my eyes as if she was there and smiling at me and giving me one of her cutest glare.

"Are you okay?" Kagura says.

I move my hands toward my forehead and wipe away the sweats that were in there, "Yeah, so what is the plan?"

Kagura eyes lit in a second and she was smiling happily "So you are agreeing to do this?"

I gave her a small nod that is enough to tell her my answer.

"Then tomorrow meet me at the base at 9 am. Bye then."

She turns around and runs toward someplace I don't care but before her figure gone she shouts "Don't forget about it!"

*End Hanzo pov*

*In the apartment*

The window open slowly, his foot touch the floor on her room. His eyes look around the room and stop when he finally found her on the table brushing her hair.

With the training he has been doing he can easily move faster and use his skill to suddenly move and appear behind her, "So is it working?" his hand land on her shoulder.

She looks at his face through the mirror reflect and smile happily "Yep, just like you say he will accept it."

"Now let's see what happen tomorrow."  
 **  
-END-**


	25. -Cute-

**Sorry if it's very short**

 **-Cute-**

"Moskov, do you think Harith is cute too?"

I look beside me and saw Selena looking at Harith who is being patted on the head by Layla, Miya, and Alucard. My eyes move to Harith "Well, I guess it is." but I was as well pity Harith.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

She turns around and moves in front of me making me look at her and I can see that she is pouting, "Yes, What part of him does have anything to do with cute?", her face turns like she is going to her demon mode if I say the wrong thing.

"Maybe because of his ear," I say "you know, like how cute they look..."

Selena keeps staring at me with eyes don't understand.

I sigh and say "Like when you thought your monster-"She glared at me "I mean pet, you think he/she is cute right?"

"I understand." She says slowly like she has been defeat? I can't help but smile when I saw her cute pouting face. My hand moves toward her cheek. First I caress the soft of her face and move toward her hair then go back toward her cheek and give it a pinch.

"Owwwwwww!" She slaps my hand away and rubs slowly her red left-cheek. "What was that for..."

My lips touch her forehead and I smile when suddenly I saw her face turn very red, 'Cute.' I place my hand in the place where I pinch her. I stroke it slowly before giving it a kiss.

When I move away, I can't help but think that she is really adorable, "Yeah, you're not as cute as Harith but you're -" before I can continue suddenly Karina come and almost slash me with her sword if I didn't quickly use my dash.

"What have you done to my cute sister!"

"KARINA!" Selena shout.

I give a charming smile that I learn from Alucard to Selena "See you again Selena."

*behind them*

"OMG!" Layla say

Miya who is beside Layla also says "A new couple."

"What couple? who? Alu I can't see anything." Harith ask

"You're still too young to see this stuff." Alu says covering Harith eyes with his hand. ****

 **-The END-**


	26. -Rule-

**-Rule-  
**  
"You know the consequence right?" her voice echoes in the large room yet only four people inside it this time.

The girl stays silent for a while before nodding her head. Her eyes are looking at the floor and she was kneeling in front of the god with two of her best friend is beside her.

"Wait, I'm sorry your honor but there must be some explanations." one of her best friends say.

The god eyes look at her "Explain."

"There's no way she would do that, it- it must be because of something." her voice comes in a plea of wanting her best friend safety. Shouting in her head that no way this is happening to someone she love and she care so much. Even though they were best friend yet the girl didn't say anything about this so there must be a plot that someone want to make the girl be blame for that right?

"Rafaela, stop it, there's no explanation in it." The girl eye didn't dare to look at her best friend who comes to save her but she knows about the sin she has done because there is no help when you fall in love.

Rafaela went quite and she clenches her hand tightly for not being able to do anything to her best friend and accepting the truth that her bestfriend has done a sin that no one dare to do that.

"Why would you do this? Didn't you say you hate them?" Kaja shouts in anger. Not because of the girl but because he is so stupid not to realize any of it and can't stop it when they're on the same mission. He reliaze it acctually but decide not to take them further and decide that it was just her ussually happy face.

"Yes, I hate them but I realize that not all of them are the same. He is different from them."

"Then, I will ask this just once," The god eyes look into the girl's face "Do you regret it, Freya?"

This time the girl, Freya finally lift her head and move her direction directly into the god eyes and say "I would never regret it. I love Zilong and I will always love him even though there is a rule about not falling in love with a human. I will love him even though I was reborn again. I know I will."

"Fool, he will someday get tired of you!"

"Maybe he will but that mean that I have to tried harder so that he will always thinking of me." with a smile her eyes is lit up with the thought.

The god eyes look very sad and sigh at the behavior of the angel right in front of her. Her hand move and grab the golden staff that is only the god can use it. The god stands up after that taking a few steps before the stop in front of Freya.

"Master, can I have just a little time to talk to my best friend?"

"You may." The god answer Rafaela request and just standing there watching she approach Freya before give her a hug.

Rafaela voice whisper in Freya ear "I will always be with you," She pulls away and wipe the tears that stain Freya beautiful face "No matter what happens we will always be a best friend right?"

"Of course we are."

Rafaela smile and giving her another hug "May you be happy with him."

A hand touch Freya head that makes Freya look up to see Kaja also crying "May you have the happiness that no one has."

"Kaja..." tears fall down her cheek more and more, the time they spent together flashback into her head and how none of them know that they would be apart someday, well they have to think about that but not something like this where one of them is going to live in the human world forever and lost her angel power.

The god staff hit the ground meaning that time out. Kaja and Rafaela pull away from Freya. Kaja was holding Rafa so that she doesn't stop it or maybe fall down to the floor. Holding her close.

"Freya, you have broken one of the rules I have created by falling in love with a human and using the immortality to save him. With that, I take away your angel power and abandon you to the human world."

A light bright come out from the edge of the staff that bright the whole room and when the light is gone so is Freya.

Rafaela hugs Kaja and cry while Kaja himself was crying in silence.

 **-END-**

 **T-T, this is not the real story but I just thought, just maybe.**


	27. -Seduce-

**-Seduce-**

"So what do you want to ask me, my dear?" Alice says with the seductive evil voice she always has.

Selena takes a drink at her cup with a calm reaction she says "I wish to talk to you in private."

Alice looks at Selena for a minute before giving her butler a command to go away with waving her hand in the air, the butler understood and give a nod before getting out of the room, "Now that we alone, what do you want to discuss?"

Selena looks at the red tea in her cup for a while before talking "I want you to teach me something."

Selena's eyes show the determined that she really want to learn something. Alice smiled at the determined this young elf has. A smile show on Alice faces "I could teach you but it isn't cheap."

"I already know that, if you help me, I will accept what you offer me."

"Smart girl, well then why don't we start? what is the thing you want to learn from me?" Alice takes her cup and takes a sip before leaning in her chain in interest.

The room quite for a while before she finally talks, "I want you to teach me to seduce."

Alice almost chokes on her favorite tea the moment her head finally realize what the young elf wanted, "Wow, that's an interesting request. Why?"

Selena thinks about a minute about to say it or not, I mean the one in front of her is the evil queen that makes many enemies. "I just want to make all man come down on my knees but some man didn't fall for it. So maybe I could ask you, I heard that you have a few tricks to make a man fall for you."

"Hahaha, I see you heard enough, well then I will teach you on how to seduce a man."

-Skip :-

The next day Alice receive a notice from her butler that it is what she expects and that she is right. The man Selena want to seduce is him, Moskov.

"Well, well, this is going to be fun."

 **-END-**

 **Sorry, there's no romance scene :**


	28. -Kidnapped-

**-Kidnapped-**

'Hurt...'

'Huh? Why my hand can't move like I am being tied..."

My eyes shot open and the first thing I saw is a chair that is placed right in front of me but no one sits on it right now. I try to move my hand again and this time I'm sure that I'm being tied by a rope and it is tied in very tightly. I try to move my legs too and both of them is being tied into the chair leg.

'Damn'

I look around to find the solution and try to get out of here, The room seems to be so isolated. There's no windows and there only one door, that is on my left but it must have been locked.

'First thing first, I must try and free myself from this rope' As I try my hand and struggle to break free from it.

I stop moving when I realize that I must have scratched my wrist and I can feel the pain.

"Lance..."

Suddenly a light appears and there I saw a doll first before suddenly someone come out from my body, a little girl or maybe a robot when I saw her arm. I was stunned for a while and my head is kept shouting 'A girl come out from my body. What the heck!'

"Hi," her voice is so sweet and I think she is an angel "My name is Angela," she is really an angel "I here to save you."

I think a minute before saying "Could you untied this?" as I move my tied hand so that she knew what I mean.

"Oh, Okay."

Slowly she moves to behind me and untied me before I can take my hand back she does something I don't know but the pain in my wrist is now gone. I was amazed again for a second since the only can heal is King Estes and Rafaela.

"Thanks." I untied the rope in my leg and stand up before looking around the room once again. There's nothing here except for the chair in front of me that I can use as a weapon.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Odette, nice to meet you, Angela." I smile at her and she smiles at me back. 'Awww, she really cute.' I awe inside my heart.

Suddenly a voice can be heard that makes Angela surprise. Her hand move and take something out of her pocket. 'A small ball? for what?' She clicks it and suddenly a hologram comes up.

"So did you find her?" Cyclops asks.

Angela smile and turn around so that Cyclops can see me "Yup."

Cyclops sigh before look at his left and shout an order and then look back at us "Johnson and Layla will be there soon."

I sigh "Thank goodness, by the way where is this place?"

"You are in one of the Alice prisons that is very far away and it needs us for 5 days to find you here."

"What? 5 days?" 'Did I really sleep that much?' I think about it before finally give up because the last time I remember is going shopping with the girls. I think I hit into someone and then I lost conscious at that time suddenly.

"Listen, Princess Odette, I need you to know something When you are conscious for 5 days. I think that this is one of the evil queen plans."

"Plan?"

"Yes, plan, they somehow manage to make Lancelot believe that it was one of the V.E.N.O.M squad that kidnapped you and he wants to kill all of the members if they didn't return you with the help of Queen Alice and her followers."

"Why? Alice and her group are already strong. Why would she need Lance?"

Cyclops thinks for a minute before saying "That I still don't know but I know that she may have other plans so that's why she wants to use Lancelot."

'Stupid Lance for believing for that witch and thinking some squad kidnapped me!'. I think for a minute about that squad but there's nothing click on me so "I never heard about that V.E.N.O.M squad? Are they new?"

"Yup and Angela are one of them."

Angela smiled at me "Harley is our leader and I'm one of the members like Cyclops says."

"Okay save the introduce later but now, Princess Odette I need you to stop Lancelot before he does something bad and falls for Alice plan."

"Okay."

Suddenly the door is open and Layla come in with Johnson behind her "Come on, we don't have much time." ****

 **-END-**


	29. -Wait-

**-Wait-**

'Please, let me get to him.'

I keep begging while I'm running toward the bog door this place have.

'Please don't go yet.'

I use all my strength to run as fast as I can to reach for the big door.

'Please, someone stop it!'

I want to shout but I know that it will just a waste of my energy and no one here can hear my shouting.

'Damn it!'

I curse inside my head and keep thinking about why everyone has to attend that.

I push open the big door and run toward the shore where I could see the ship that moving far away from the shore.

"WAIT!"

I shout in hope that someone from the ship notices me but I should know that in this far no one can hear me.

I look around for something useful that can help me to get there quickly.

'If only I was a mermaid again, I can swim much faster.'

I look around me and try to find a thing or something that can help me to get to the ship fast!

I look at the sky and it's already showing darkness and the sun is almost gone from my view.

'Maybe I could call the dolphin to help me!'

I sing in desperate to call the dolphins.

'Please come hurry up!'

I saw from afar that they swimming closer to me and I smile when I saw that they already hear me.

I jump into the water and swim closer to the dolphin so that there's no wasting time.

"Please help me to get into that ship!"

The dolphin quickly nodded, notice by how desperate my voice must have sound.

'I don't know if the ocean even doesn't want me to get my happy ending because of how the wave is getting bigger and stronger.'

I try to keep awake and try to learn how to breathe carefully with the water who keeps splashing in my face.

'Please wait for me Yi Sun Shin, I will come and save you.' ****

 **-END-**

 **I think you guys know who is the 'I'. Sorry, this is a short one.**


	30. -Blood-

**This is not an op couple and I just thought that maybe they are in the same age so I kinda shipping them. I just don't have any idea for the theme so there may be some of you guys thinking that the theme doesn't match the story.**

 **-Blood -  
**  
"My, My, what do we have here?"

In the middle of the jungle, there is a girl walking alone in the middle of the night were the wolf and some beast that we don't know come and hunt your life but the girl didn't show any fear and still keep walking into the dark forest.

A boy around her age looking at her and smile at how many screams can that girl make and show the perfect fear face. The boy was about to jump and attack her but he stops when he realizes that there is a big scythe this girl carries.

'Such a girl carry a big scythe?'

"How much longer are you going to keep watching me?" The girl's voice is cold as ice and the way her green eyes glaring at the boy.

The boy looks at the girl's face when she finally turns around, 'She wears an eyes-patch? Somehow she reminds me of someone that I hate so much.' he thought inside his head.

The girl spoke when he still didn't say anything "Who are you?"

'Hmm, interesting choice of questions.' I smirk and show her the same glare that only shows the coldness "I'm the prince of the abyss, Dyroth and I like you to guess what am I?"

She looks away after that she turns around and walks to the path she wants to walk before "A prince, you just say that, besides I don't have time to waste with you."

'What a rude one!' Dyroth smile and whisper "Have a deathwish huh..." As he moves faster and gives the girl many scratches on her left hand. He gives a smirk "Opss, I miss."

The girl gives back an attack by swinging her scythe at his neck but he quickly steps away from the girl before he loses his head and launching another attack but this time the girl scythe is holding back his attack.

"Only attack from someone behind?" She grit her teeth and her eyes glaring in anger.

Dyroth takes a step back before ready to make an attack which she moves and dodge it and he quickly moves and about to give her a punch when she suddenly moves her scythe and give his hand a scratch. He quickly moves and gives her another power punch.

Both of them keep fighting for a while and there are many scratches in their body. The girl quickly moves her scythe again and scratch Dyroth face.

They both jump a few steps and put a distance between them and try to take back their breath.

'Wow, so much blood.' Dyroth thought when he saw the blood that comes from the girl and it's dripping into the dirt. His hand move and wipe the blood that coming out from the scratch in his face and smile 'A tough one.'

"Ruby, where are you?" Shout someone.

"Tch..." Dyroth eyes reflexly look at the source of the sound and look back at the girl in front of him "So your name is Ruby? Cute name."

Ruby just grit her teeth in annoyed and look very coldly at him.

Dyroth smile and he moved closer to her but not slowly because of the shouting girl that may be coming to their way at any second now. Ruby try to stand up and ready for the attack that he was going to do.

"Don't bother, your leg can barely stand up." When he saw her eyes glaring at him, telling him that she didn't believe any of his crap but he was right Ruby is already out of energy from the fighting and she was using her scythe to keep her not falling down.

Dyroth takes her chin and makes her look up, he moves closer to her and licks her blood in her cheek before smile and look at her shock expression "May we meet again, Ruby." and then he went.

"Ruby!"

"Ruby where are you?"

"Ruby!"

"Oh, there you are. I was worried sick." As the girl approach Ruby "Who did this to you? Are you okay?"

Ruby slowly smile to calm down her best friend and fall down to take a breath that she had been holding until now "I'm fine, Kagura, Just need to take a little break."

"Are you sure? Your face is red? Are you sick? What are you thinking to practice until you are bloody up and in sick condition? You sure are really mess up." Kagura shouting in concern to Ruby while Ruby head is still occupied with something.  
 **  
-END-**


	31. -Choose-

**-Choose-  
**  
"Where have you been Gusion?"

Gusion looked beside him and saw Angela approaching him with her cute sweet smile. "If only she were not a robot, there would be many men who would like her now and surely there would already be a boyfriend." thought Gusion.

"Harley is looking for you. He said to me if I saw you then tell you to go to his room."

"Where are Grock and Hanabi?" Gusion asked when he realized that this room was too silent. Usually, Hanabi will definitely hug Angela because of how cute Angela is and because Hanabi likes something cute.

"Grock went to a place with Hanabi, it looks like they're doing a task that Harley told them to do," Angela answered while posing like thinking.

"How about you?" Gusion asked before turning to Angela.

Angela's smile changed and her eyes seemed to turn into something dangerous and the aura around Angela changed instantly "I've finished working on my assignment."

Gusion showed no fear or surprise, he was still silent and could already feel the alarm, "I'll go change clothes before meeting Harley."

"So?"

"So what?" Harley didn't even bother to look at that scorpion guy who just brags into his room without even knocking. He even starts thinking that both guys in his member don't even know any respect.

"You know what that we are talking about?" Gusion lean again the door while his hand is playing with his blade but his eyes still looking at Harley.

Harley smiled sarcastically and turned around. Now he stared into Gusion eyes with a sinister look but Gusion was not at all affected by it. Harley put down his cart at the nearby side table and took something from his drawer.

From afar Gusion knew that it was a photo but whose photo? From Harley's mysterious and cynical face, it definitely wasn't an interesting photo. 'It seems he knows something.' Gusion thought to himself.

Harley looks back at Gusion and says "I have a mission for you," He plays the picture in his hand "and I hope you can do it right."

Harley threw the photo towards Gusion. Gusion took it great and looked at the picture in the photo. His eyes opened wide when he saw the person photographed in the photo.

Harley smiled as he saw Gusion's expression change after seeing the person at the scene but a second later changed again into his usual expression.

"What do you want me to do?" Gusion asked with cynical eyes staring at Harley who was smiling with a victory.

"As you know, she is Lancelot's younger sister and it will be very troublesome if there are disturbers. I want when we defeat S.A.B.E.R no one will disturb it."

"She has nothing to do with S.A.B.E.R," Gusion said while trying to hold himself back, he knew what Harley want to make him do. Gusion says "She didn't do anything bad." invoice that still didn't show anything but not he wonders how much longer can he keep himself calm.

Harley's face changed instantly and became serious "S.A.B.E.R must have known about our squad and they must have prepared a plan too. We should be aware of the upcoming event."

"Your choice is only one of whether you will choose him or you will avenge him for what they have made." Harley made his wand appear suddenly in the air and he walked slowly towards Gusion.

Harley pointed his wand at Gusion "I will give you time till tomorrow, and I hope you will carry out the mission very well."

It is not a request but an order that must be done and there are big consequences if it violates it. Gusion understands that when Harley say something with eyes serious, that means that there's no way to make him change his mind.

Harley smiled, he pointed at the chirping table next to the door "That is a small note about what you have to do and the mission, and step aside, you are blocking the door."

Gusion moves and gives access to the Harley to go out, maybe it's the best because now he will kill the boy as soon as possible if he hears him talking right now. Harley goes out of his room.

Gusion threw the blade to the floor and it stuck deep on the wood floor. He angrily moved his left hand into his hair and messy his hair.

"Why?!" He shouted. He knew that this room was soundproofed so he didn't need to worry if someone else entered here with a worried look or a pitying look.

His eyes moved towards the file on Harley's desk "Guin ..."

 **-END-**


	32. -Betray-

**-Betray-**

"Wait!"

I continued to run as fast as I could, the view I just saw wasn't an illusion. Seeing him lying in his room with them both stark naked is not an illusion.

As soon as possible I will take a turn and take another turn again and hide behind a large tree that is enough to hide me. My tears flow with pain trying not to scream.

My body is shivering because it's raining now. Maybe the weather was in the same fate as me, I laughed at myself how foolish I was to believe his words. he said he would play with Harith at Nana's house, I knew that Miya also lived there but I didn't think that Alu would do such a thing.

"How stupid I am."

I should have noticed when Alu was starting to rarely call or visit me. I should listen to what Kagura said about Alu and Miya but I still hope that he will always be loyal and always love me.

I cried and continued to wish that if the pain disappears, that it will never return. After an hour, I think, that without realizing my body weakened and I could feel the warmth on my right arm before I lost my consciousness.

-  
I opened my eyes slowly and the first thing I saw was a very dark room. With wallpaper that is dark purple and the lights are faded enough. The smell that is here is also not a good smell to smell.

I realize that I'm not in my room but I'm in someone's room I don't know. Maybe I know only that I've never been to her or his room.

My body and my head feels heavy and it seems like I won't have the energy to stand up or run. Without needing to touch my head, I felt that I was very hot and had a fever.

The last time that I remembered was that I was crying because of something stupid and I would pass out, but where is this place? I didn't regornized it.

"Oh you're awake." The door opened and I saw him enter with a glass of water with some sort of black pill.

My eyes were closed because of fatigue, I could hear him putting the glass on the small bedside table and his hand stroking my head very -weird- gentely.

"W-why are you h-elp-ing me?" I'm trying to talk with my hoarse voice now.

Even though I can't see his expression but I can guess that now he is smiling and must be thinking badly in his heart.

"I only helped my food so she could recover quickly and be able to eat." The tone of his voice is not including the tone that indicates a joke or a funny thing. "Looks like your handsome prince has dumped you."

I will kill him but I don't have the energy beside he's right ...

I was dumped and betrayed, but my handsome prince, what? he is more likely a double-faced prince. I could here a tsk and I feel the height that is on both side on me.

Without any warning he suddenly kissed me while giving me water but through his mouth and pushed me into his bed deeper. My eyes opened wide and my hand reflexed to his chest trying to push him away but of course I was sick so I didn't have enough energy so I couldn't push him.

He just let me take a breath for a second before kissing me again this time he tried to use his tongue. Her body that pushed me to the bed and her legs made me lift there

He stopped kissing me a minute later and whispered in my ear "I will help you forget him, take it easy."

Because I was out of breath, I couldn't say anything but I was shouting inside my mind which never be heard buy him anyway. I want to shout but I can't.

"I'll get food first. Don't think about running away."

 **-END-**


	33. -Encounter-

**Sorry for the long update (゜▽゜;) I hope you enjoy it. sorry it's a short one.**

 **-Encounter-  
**

"Greetings Miss Beautiful." That's what a thief told me when we first met on the roof of a 30-floor building with bright moonlight but his face was still covered by the shadow.

"Hi again, I think we'll see each other often from now on." That's what he said when he took my gun and threw it in the river and gave me a sweet smile before disappearing.

"You are the best police officer." it was said by one of my coworkers because I was the only one who managed to catch one of the members from V.E.N.O.M squad but he ran away a day later.

"What!?" That is the word that comes out of my mouth when he asks me on dinner on the day when the snow starts to fall on the day where I suppose to catch him.

"Say do you like him?" Claude when he knew that I had a date with a guy's name Saber yesterday when we both knew that clearly had nothing to do with him, I just gave him the deathly glare.

"I miss you." It was he who said it when we didn't meet for 4 months because I was working overseas and found him in my bedroom with his little monkey sitting on my sofa.

"I don't know if you have a guy." My seatmate looks at the bouquet of very large and fragrant flowers that are on my desk at 3 pm.

"FANNY!" It was his shout when he found me lying on the cold floor with my shoulder injured by a gunshot.

"Greetings, my name is Claude." That's what he said when I asked for his real name when I was still being treated at the hospital.

"What do you want to order, miss?" I looked at Claude with surprise when I found out that he worked in a rather well-known bar and he was the idol of many girls.

"I know you will definitely choose the right one for you." That is the word my friend said when she notices something is wrong.

"Want a ride?" Claude shouted with a very annoying smile when he saw me in the garage waiting for my car to quickly be repaired, I looked at him irritated but still accepted it.

"It's good right?" When he forced lemon-mint flavored candy into my mouth by force.

"Fanny." that's what he said before kissing me with tenderness and full of kindness when we are in front of my apartment door at 5 am.

"So? I've heard that there are rumors about Fanny being always serious about finally getting a boyfriend?" Natali, my best friend looks at me with their evil smile.

"Are you sure?" That's what I asked myself when I saw him at the cafe alone while listening to something using earphones with coffee in his hand before I approached him.

"So? Accept it or not?" That's what I asked myself when I saw him kneel before me holding a very good ring and I knew that it wasn't the ring that he stole but the ring that he bought.

"Yes!" I shout before I throw myself into his arms and laugh happily until my tears come out happily. He smiled too and hugged me tighter with his jumping monkey throwing flower petals at us.

 **-END-**

 **Let's meet again in the next chapter Ψ(ﾟ∀ﾟ )Ψ**


	34. -Creature-

**Another couple of MLBB meeting, in my opinion, 〔´∇｀〕, I DON'T OWN the character, they all are in the game of MLBB and MOONTON.(・∀・)**

 **-Creature-  
**  
"Have you heard?" Helcurt told me who was sitting in the chair reading the comic Kimetsu no Yaiba.

I just nodded and continued reading without thinking too much about what HC meant. My hand is holding the page that I read and the others I use to take the crackers on the small table beside me.

"Are you listening to me?" I heard HC ask and only gave the answer "hmmm .."

Suddenly the comic that I read disappeared from my hand.

I looked at HC with a cold look and my spear appeared in my hand a second later and was very ready to kill him because I was reading the exciting part. "HC !"

I suddenly stopped when I saw his hand was empty but his eyes were staring at someone behind me with trembling and without looking at the person directly I could feel something scary.

Slowly I looked back and saw Alice who was standing with a scary aura and could be seen wrinkling her anger.

"Who told you to take my things as you please?" Her voice was soft like she was holding something that would come out next, I know it won't be something nice and if I want to live there's no way I would believe that sweet-devil voice, and before something came out from her mouth I rushed to the door while HC also ran out through the window.

* * *

I stopped for a moment and looked back while taking my breath back, when I had not seen Alice behind me I sat on the dirt that was dirty but enough to rest my feet for a little while.

"Finally I can rest!" I shouted in my mind and looked at the sky which was already dark purple.

I closed my eyes and still imagined what would happen to Kanao "Damn Alice, I thought she will come back to the base tomorrow because Argus said so, Damn Argus, and she took the book when I was having a very exciting part."

Now I can't stop being curious about what happened next, that last thing I read is where Kanao is fighting against that dude with a letter in his eyes. 'Weird but he is very strong fellow', I move my hand and move it to my head and start to think about something else other than that comic.

"ARGHHH! WHY IS SO HARD TO GET OVER A CURIOSITY!" I shouted in the middle of the woods while messing with my hair.

"Hey there."

I blink for a couple of time and saw that thing in front of me. it's like a fish but don't have a tail and have four eyes. I don't think it was a spirit because I can see that it was holding some apple. and the worst part is...

that...

thing...

Speak...

"Hey there stupid man." the creature smile and chuckle annoyingly at me.

I grit my teeth and show my spear while giving a warning with my deadly tone "I warn you to not mock me." my eyes shot at him and I hope that the creature gets the meaning and get going to some other place.

"Hihihihiihi, are you afraid of me? little human, I much dangerous than you think.' The creature looked at me in a deadly stare and I think we are having competition because I am sure as hell that I won't give away, not to this little creature.

I use my skill to stun the creature but my spear just goes through the creature, I was stunned when I saw my spear didn't work on the creature but I am very sure that before the creature can hold the apple that already falls to the ground like it was nothing else.

My hand reflexly lift up and move to touch it without thinking any further, I did touch it and it was gone as if it entered my body. My heart gives a loud beat and my head suddenly feel heavy. I felt hot and I could feel my sweat but even if it's like that, I feel my body is weakening.

Suddenly I feel a hand that pushes my face up to face the person. My eyes sight is quite blurred so I can't see that well enough but I can see the pink color.

"My My, Abbys you should get out of the poor man body." The soft voice only women can possess. Her pink hair fell smoothly into the side of my face, the softness is so calming but I mustn't forget that I was in danger.

Suddenly I have my conscious back and I can move my body and I can feel my poser is back, with a sudden move I jump out of her reach and look at her with my spear ready in my hand. I saw that the creature that comes out from my body now stand right beside her.

'Who is this girl?' I never heard of her and from the look, she really looks like an elf, but there's no elf that enters the abyss world and can survive because of the known monster in here, don't forget the demon that is heartless as ever.

"Who are you?" I say.

She smiles before she says " My name Is Selena, Nice to meet you."

I look at her and thinking is this some kind of plan of her to lure me and then kill me slowly after that, or maybe that she is hiding something very bad under her damn smile.

'I admit that she has a look that can manipulate many men that is stupid but sadly I am not...'

I look at the creature and I just realize that the creature is looking at her with a betray expression "He almost kill me." even though the creature probably wants his voice to be only be heard to her, I can still what him saying.

She giggles, freakingly giggle and says "I only have time for handsome guy."

'Cute.' The word comes out suddenly that when I realize it I quickly shake my head, damn that creature has done something to me that makes me think like that, none girl in the land of dawn can make me thinking something like that, surely it has to be the creature fault, but surely you will fall for that when you saw how cute she was when she giggles like that.

"By the way what is your name?" Her voice sweet as heaven and what happened to my heart? I can feel the beat, no, I think I can hear the sound of the heartbeat.

"Moskov, nice to meet you too." I close my eyes and act like I was though while trying to calm down because why would I feel nervous all of sudden when I should know that her pet was about going to kill me a couple of minutes ago.

"You have a big scar on here." Without me knowing suddenly she was very close to me and her finger brush across my skin in my chest and reflexly I grab her hand and take it away from me.

"Don't touch me." I look darkly at her before letting her hand go.

"Why?"

She freakingly asks why!? "Because I don't like it and we just met, you should touch something that is yours." I look at her in a cold glare but she just gives me a beautiful smile that makes me wonder is something wrong inside her brain, to act nicely to me and touch me as if I was another man that can be touch so easily.

She looks sad suddenly and has the look of wanting to cry "Sorry, it's just that I'm very curious about it and I shouldn't be here, I have to meet Alice, so can you take me to her?"

I say "Okay, but please don't cry." I turn around and move toward the place where I ran away a couple of many hours ago, I hope Alice still doesn't mad at me. Well, I help one of her guests so maybe I can read that comic again.

'DAMN my curiosity is back.'

-END OF MOSKOV POV-

6 steps away from him Abbys whisper to Selena "What are you planning?"

Selena just smiles and crosses her arm and look at him "I plan many things Abbys."

The creature quite for a minute before finally get the answer he wants after thinking for more than 3 minutes and look very surprised at her in. Selena notices the sudden change of her friend and smile "Took you long enough."

"Are you CRAZY!? He freakingly wants to kill me and really? Do you want to make him yours? How?"

Selena makes a thinking expression before looking toward her friend and smile "May the time decide it." ****

 **-END-**

 **a couple more chapter to go and that is the end ༎ຶ‿༎ຶ I don't think that I have made this far. See you guys in the next chapter, don't forget to give a review if you want. (~￣▽￣)~**


	35. -Ordinary-

**hehehehe (ᇂ_ᇂ|||)**

 **-Ordinary-  
**  
Many people in the world have many favorite days, for example, Zilong and Freya love the winter day that they make their own costume Christmas couple together, so like the other couple. I love how Odette is wearing a cute mini skirt that shows her beautiful features. Gord and Eudora couple Christmas costume is not bad either.

Then there is a summer couple costume that Fanny and Claude wear, that is a big surprise for anybody since no one knew about their relationship and more people think that Claude is going to end up with Kimmy or Irithel. I was kinda heartbroken because of the news since I am a Claude Irithel shippers.

Then there is Hayagura, which is the couple that I know that are going to get together, It's really cute when my cute little Gura finally became official with Haya. Though, I am a little heartbroken. I have tried hard to win his heart, even my breast is bigger than she and I have more beautiful feature but he still choose her, but the reason I stop chasing after him is that the reaction they both have when they are beside each other that makes me realize about something.

Then I love the skin valentine couple that Layla and Clint wear, I do remember how Clint shout 'I LOVE YOU' in front of many people before shouting a bouget of flowers and kneel with a sudden move in front of Layla and say "Will you accept my love?" I still remember how many of the boys shout "KISS!" while we girls are squealing like a crazy fan when they both kiss in the middle of the public.

Then there is a valentine skin of Gussion and Lesley, of course at first I was happy but kinda scared because they're a quite deadly couple and they both are a very strong combination but Harley didn't like him at all that he disturb every date they both have. I heard the rumor that this couple is going to break up because of someone, first I heard that Lesley and Granger are going to have a valentine costume while there is a backstory that Gussion and Gui love each other.

Then there is Miya and Alu, I feel sad for Ruby because even if she didn't show it much, I know that she felt heartbroken. Miya and Alu's skin is kinda cute because just look at them both clothes, the color of soft pink with a white and a cute little heart.

'huh,' I sigh and look at the moon. The cold air is refreshing my eyes to keep open and from training a lot I really have learned about my surroundings but not as good as Haya. Tomorrow is their wedding day and they invite me. I mean I and Kagura were spending a lot of time together that almost like a best friend or maybe like a sister and I was really happy when they invite me but somehow I am afraid.

I feel this weird feeling and here I thought I have already moved on from him and I should be happy for them but maybe there is still a feeling of sadness and heartbroken. Tears fall down my cheek and quietly in the night where the full moon shines the sky, I whimper and hoping that no one going to realize it was me.

-At the Wedding day-

I take a seat in the empty tables, 'Finally, I was able to get some rest." For many time I have to run toward there and there just to make sure that everything is perfect, I want everything to be perfect and no one else will ruin it.

"Want a drink?"

I look at my left and saw Hanzo holding two glass, once is Orange juice while the other is a wine. I gaze at him for a moment before taking the glass from his hand and take a sip at the delicious orange juice, this is my favorite drink and I'm really happy when Kagura says that there will be an Orange juice.

I look at Hanzo who takes a seat next to me and looks broadly at the hall where many people were dancing together and all of them look happy. Chou and Badang are dancing weirdly but it seems like they were having fun, while I saw that Kadita and YSS are dancing too but there seems to be an awkward aura around them.

"So.." Hanzo's voice broke me from my thought, I look at him to wait for what is coming next.

He seems to hesitate for a moment and his face turns into a frown, and then he makes a very scary face. His mouth is twitching up as if trying to smile and his eyes are glaring at me with intense. Reflexly I move a little bit and my back hits the back of the chair.

"W-Would you like to.." He stops again and his hand began to move to the front of me as if he was asking for something, so I just wait for him to finish his sentence, "Dance with me?"

Finally, he was finished and my eyes widen for sure because it was shocking news that Hanzo is asking me to dance. I mean, we were enemies in the past and we do hate each other in the past too but I never really thought of him like this, not in a loving way.

I was shocked and speechless, my mouth open and my hand holding my glass tightly.

Suddenly Hanzo took the glass I was holding and pulled my hand to the dance floor and what made me suddenly be able to say something or that my brain decides to make a sound to start moving was when Hanzo put my hand on his shoulder and put his hand on my waist.

We started dancing slowly and at that moment I realized that the song had slowed down and only the couples were dancing. I shouted softly and glared at Hanzo who smiled very happily, "What do you think you are doing?"

He smiled "Dancing."

I look at him by saying "That's not what I meant!"

"Dance?"

I want to shout anger but I don't want to disturb the others around us. I saw Haya and Kagura dancing together in the middle of the dance floor by looking at each other with a look that was never shown to anyone.

Suddenly Hanzo pulled me close to him and my chest hit his muscular chest, "Just relax." he whispered beside my ear. Very gently he moves and follows the rhythm. I paused and just lay my head on his shoulder while feeling his warmth. For a moment I could not think or pay attention to my surroundings, for this time I felt something strange. ****

 **-END-**

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I'm out of idea and for a while, I won't be updated because of the test ( ⁝ื ‸ ⁝ื )**


	36. -Do-

**Another one （⌒▽⌒)**

 **-Do-  
**  
"Do you think this gonna really work?" I say to the other line, I clench the bed sheet in nervous and embarrass.

"Yeah, I bet it will work perfectly, last time I do that to my boyfriend and he can't resist at all. I'm sure this gonna work on him too." say from the other line with an exiting voice that shows the excitement.

"I hope so..." I murmur.

"Cheer up and think positive, every man would be happy beside knowing him, I bet he would make an extra."

My face turns warm and somehow this room became very hot, My head was thinking about what the extra might be. I heard a laugh as if the other side of the line know that I blush.

"Layla gets serious," I say this time my voice is a bit louder "What if he really doesn't want it!"

Layla laughs a little before saying "Want a bet, honey?"

I hang up and somehow I could imagine her evil face inside my head, I just hope that she is saying the truth even though I still doubt it. Maybe this is too much, I should do something much more romanticly before I say this. Should I prepare the rose in the bed or around the floor like when we are in the hotel room together? Or maybe music would be nice.

I look at the clock, it pointed out that it's already 7 o'clock in the night and he still hasn't come home. I look at the present that is in the small table beside the bed, Will he like it? or will he throw it? or maybe worse, he would burn it into ash!

'WHAT ARE YOU THINKING MIYA!' I shout to myself in this quiet room when I realize about my thinking, I hit my head a couple of time but not too strong, I mad at myself at why did my feeling began to weaver and forgot about what he said.

Remember what he says when he finally back from his mission and how he walk pass all of his friends and how he runs pass the doctor when he was injured very badly.

 _"Miya!" He runs toward me and gives a kiss all over my face when he finally able to reach me and give the biggest warm hug that of course, I welcome it too. We stay like that for a couple of hours and actually I still want to hug him but I can't, not in here where people saw us, I broke the hug and give him a peck on the lips._

 _"I love you, Miya."_

Remember the thing he gave you, the beautiful ring, earring, necklace, and bow that you cared so much. Remember how he patted you back every time when you have a nightmare. Remember how he tells you all of those cheesy lines just to get your attention.

I jolt in surprise when I heard a door just open and quick move I look at the door and saw Alucard, looking very handsome as ever with his blue eyes with a soft blonde hair but messy type. His smile is perfect as usual.

"You really are breathtaking." He put his bag down and hug me with caress and love that shown very deeply, my hand move and hug him back, leaning my cheek into his broad shoulder. From the clothes, I could feel the muscle he has for working and take a mission many times.

"Welcome home." I murmur, enjoying the warmth.

We broke the hug and began to kiss each other. Softly he takes my mouth and gives a light kiss before I began more fiercely. His hand moves toward my waist and inserts his hand inside my pajama where his rough palm touches my bare waist.

His mouth moved toward my left ear and began to lick it, I hold his shoulder in order to keep standing. He smiles "I miss you."

His kiss moves lower and giving a proclaim about how he missed her neck, her breast, her cheek, and her mouth. At how perfect they look and about how he was dreaming about her every night. His soft voice comes and whispers love words.

His hand moves toward my thigh and moves up to my belly which suddenly alerts me and moves my hand to stop it. Alu look at me with a curious expression while I just look away. The sudden thought is coming back to me, I'm scared of what the answer gonna be. I didn't realize that I was trembling but I can hear how the sound of my heart is getting louder and louder.

A warm hand touch my left cheek and move my head toward him. I saw the beautiful and worried face.

In the first place, why should I even worry? He deserves to know and we love each other so what should I be afraid of? If he doesn't accept it then I will call the S.A.B.E.R police to capture him, but ...

Suddenly I want to choke and cry, my sight began to blur and I don't know, I don't want to know anymore. We both always use protection but when did we forget? I don't even remember and I don't think that he knows about it too. Does he feel regret for having her? or maybe he still doesn't want to be a dad?

"What wrong?" He kisses the tears.

I just hiccup and keep crying, now word that crying sound coming out of my mouth.

Alucard began to panic in front of me and look around trying to find something that he misses probably something important that he forgot to see. Then he spots the present on the little table beside their bed. With a quick movement, he grabs the present and shows it to her "Is this for me?"

I look up at him and saw what he was holding, I want to grab it and hide it from him and make sure that he never found it anywhere but on the other side I wish that he would accept it and don't run away. I wipe away my tears and say "Open it."

He opens it and takes out the box. He opens it and I saw that his eyes widen, and there for a second, he looks at the little clothes before look back at me. His face is shown that he needs an explanation. I tremble and grip my pajama so hard that maybe it will start wrinkle.

"Well, I didn't know when but it seems that we forgot to use protection once and s you can see..." I say hopingly he know what I mean.

He suddenly cries which shock me too but his smile tells everything about how he was so damn happy and I can see that he was jumping twice with happy. Before coming closer to me and give me a big hug "I'm very damn happy."

I laugh and hug him back with happiness, "So you are not mad?"

He moves back a little "Nope, why would I be?"

"I just thought that you don't want a child yet. I'm sorry." I look down at how my heart weaver a lot when I should know that he would never do any of that.

"First, I don't mad at all, Second, I think I was kinda expecting this." He looks sheepish and his eyes are looking at the blue wall while his pointer finger is scratching his left cheek.

I smile and say "I don't care, let me enjoy this moment." as I hug him even closer and tightly. He kisses my forehead before move closing and hugs me too.  
 **  
-END-**

 **4 more chapter and this story end o(〃＾▽＾〃)o.**


	37. -Classroom-

**No word. （=´∇｀=）**

 **-Classroom-**

My cellphone suddenly vibrated while I was posing with my friends at the school gate. I thought about leaving it for a moment and waiting for the click sound.

A click was heard and we all stopped posing and some went to see how the picture was. I pulled out my cellphone and saw that there was a new message on my LINE and I saw the DP of someone I was very familiar with.

I press and enter my password.

 _-Hey_  
 _-Meet me in class now._

I quickly looked at my best friend and shouted because my feet had started running "I'll go first, okay?"

I could hear Gusion's screams screaming to wait, but I still ran in the hallway that I knew very well towards the class.

When I saw the door to my class, I began to slow down my footsteps and stopped for a moment in front of the classroom door, taking my breath and fixing my hair. Trying to show that I'm not running here.

I opened the door quickly and there was no one in the class ...

...

...

...

'WHERE IS SHE?' I was shocked and stepped back a bit to see what classroom this was and I was right that this was the classroom that I and he was in, but now why was this classroom so empty? I mean, where is she when she was the one that asked me to meet her here.

There is no way that she means the other classroom, I'm sure that if she wants to meet in the other classroom she would tell me and write classroom grade.

I entered the classroom and looked at the blackboard filled with scribbles made by one class, and eventually, it would be erased. I looked around again and realized that there was an envelope on my desk.

I walked quickly to the envelope and opened it (not in glue so it's easy to open it). I looked at a familiar text and read it (deep down of course):

 _To find me you have to follow the instructions that I'm going to tick. You have to find me before 6._

 _First hint:_  
 _\- A place where flowers never die but can disappear._

 _Good luck._

I saw the clock hanging on the blackboard, '3:24', meaning I only had 2 hours and a few minutes to find Selena.

"can't die but can disappear?" My hands rubbed my forehead dizzy and tried hard where there are flowers that can't die !

'All living things will surely die, nothing that cannot die. Maybe the flowers in the flower shop are fake but ... 'I thought to myself as I closed my eyes tightly trying to think where they were.

'If the flower shop is not possible, the closest flower shop will take about an hour and a half to arrive and what he means is that this school is here. Maybe ... 'I thought hard and started walking out of the classroom looking for instructions and maybe if I was lucky I could find the room without having to think.

"Cheese !" I heard a cheerful voice coming from the schoolyard and saw 5 people taking pictures there, of course, I recognized them all. Karina, Odette, Lancelot, Ruby, and Estes.

I looked at the flowers that were blooming in a large pot not far from where they were taking a picture, but I knew that the flower in there were living flowers and not flowers that could not die. Suddenly I jerked and something appeared in my mind when I thought about the shape of the flower that seemed to be in our drawing class.

I ran to the class and stopped in front of the door and took my breath again. I tidied my hair and opened the door loudly hoping to show my angry face, "Selena, what game is this !?"

...

...

...

'Where is she? Am I wrong in the room? ' I scream in my heart and hope that this room is the right room. I checked this room once more and looked at the floor where there were a lot of pictures of permanent flowers but there could also be seen that some had disappeared.

I sighed and sad because I thought I was right the first time and now I have to look for that room again, this school is not an ordinary school because this school has 50 rooms.

I was just about to leave the classroom when I saw a bad ugly picture but I knew it was me because I knew how bad Selena was at drawing.

Under the painting is another envelope and when I see that envelope, I jump with joy because this is my first try.

 _Congratulations on entering the second clue,_

 _\- The first time we declare love_

 _Good luck._

Ez.

Of course, I know where it is because I still remember that very unlucky day and was upset when Selena kept saying that when I confessed to her it was not romantic or very special.

I walked slowly because I knew that this must be she wanted me to state it again so that it would be more romantic because I used to hear from my friends that girls like romantic ones and girls most like flowers.

Do I have to go to the flower shop now? But it was not possible because it was already 5:13 (I saw my cellphone watch).

While walking I looked out and looked towards the school gate, Many have returned and some are still taking pictures with the teacher or with a girlfriend or friend.

I see that Gussion is currently taking pictures with Guin and Alu is taking photos of Miya hiding behind Mr. Franco. Clouds and sky turn orange.

I climbed the stairs that led to the roof of the school and climbed slowly hoping I could surprise him but at the moment I shouted "Found you." no one answered and I was only greeted by the wind.

...

...

...

Very sad...

I took the envelope that was on the floor and held it with a stone and opened it

 _Congratulations this is the third guide,_

 _\- The first place I say Hi to you._

 _Good luck_

'Where?' That was the first thing I thought of.

I knew Selena since middle school and when did she say hi to me? But if you think about it, I only knew Selena in middle school and we never spoke even once. He always looked at me with cold eyes.

Only because of Karina I could talk to Selena and we are dating now, the first time we met I nervously said greetings.

When? A new question arose in my mind. When did we say Hi, or when did Selena and I say Hi? I started down the stairs, and while walking while looking for Selena while also remembering when we said Hi.

Is it at the school gate? I looked out the window and saw that only a few people were there who could be counted by hand and I couldn't find Selena around.

Is it in the middle school building? If I run towards it there might still be a chance because now I only have 42 minutes to choose my choice but it's better to try than just stay here and keep thinking.

'Hopefully not wrong.'

I ran with all my strength and tried to reach the middle school building which was next to our building but there was a considerable distance.

My feet slowed down when I saw the light that was on the 2nd floor of the high school building that was radiating because maybe now the sky was approaching dark I immediately spun around and started moving towards the 2nd floor.

There I saw a closed door but a light was on, I quickly ran towards the door and opened the door quickly.

"Selena!" I shouted and at that moment I saw her spinning, her beautiful hair made her very bright. I could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"Long..."

I moved quickly and hugged her, "I'm sorry."  
 **  
-END-**

 **See you guys again on another day.d=(´▽｀)=b**


	38. -Payback-

**WARNING- THIS IS A VERY SHORT CHAPTER -WARNING**

 **-Payback-**

"..."

"..."

"So?"

"So what?"

I grumble and try not to shout at her. I take a deep breath and all I can do is just shot her a death glare that I hope she gets the message without me saying it.

She smiles at me, cute but now I'm not in the mood for that and my anger is hard to calm down when what I just saw is very annoying.

"It's very cute when you got jealous but you have to take a lot of control because you can't win against granger and beside you shouldn't do that in front of everyone." Her hand move and touch my cheek and caress it, I almost get tricked by her sweet ministration.

"I will do to make sure that everyone knows who you belong to," I say with my teeth id grit tight shut together. Once again I try to free my hand from the two idiots monster that belongs to Selena which she can spawn many as she likes.

"Will you set me free now?" I ask her with a defeated look and because it was getting pretty hard since I was in HER ROOM that I have never been inside before and this is still not appropriated for a guy to enter a woman room that they both weren't tied in marry knot.

"No."

I look at her wide eye while she just smiles and moves toward me with a seductive move and I can see that her pink light hair falls from her shoulder and gracefully she walk toward me with a seductive move.

"No, when you give me a hickey that made me unable to use my favorite clothes again, it's payback time."  
 **  
-END-**

 **It's a short one.**


	39. -Flower-

**Back again (๑❛ꆚ❛๑) (๑❛ꆚ❛๑), this time I made a long one. Yipeeeeee （｡◑ヮ◑｡）**

 **-Flower-**

"Don't," I say with a hard sound that made clear that I don't want to have anything to do with him or have anything to do with anyone around here. I glare at the guy that was about to touch my hips "you dare."

The guy quickly notices the black aura that comes out from me and began to take back his hand and turn around to target another girl because of my ninja skill I can see the guy in the corner with another girl in his lap. Gross.

"Miss, do you want to order something?" I look quite surprised at the person in front of me that is the bartender. The bartender smile while waiting for me to say something. I look suspicious at him because for years I can feel the presence of someone that comes to approach me but maybe that happens because I was thinking about the

I look at him for quite a long 3 minutes. It seems that we both have an eye contest because he is still smiling at me and here I was giving a vibe that shouts 'NO, I'M NOT IN THE MOOD.' Maybe he just not good at understanding it.

"What would you like to order, miss?" He says it again.

"I don't want to order anything," I said and looking back at the dancing hall where I saw My best friend dance there with a guy I don't know. I can see that they both were having fun and how he held her hand.

Then I heard a tap on the table I sit on. I look at the glass that is filled with something and then look back at the bartender, "Your throat will dry if you didn't drink anything." He said with a smile, I just notice how handsome he is.

He was right though, my throat is feeling a little dry and I don't in the mood for a drink so I just take the glass "What is inside?" I said as I twirl the drink a little, not to fast that the water can fall.

"Something sweet to light the mood."

I look at him for a second before taking a sip at the drink and as the bartender says it did make my mood a little, just a little better. I could feel the sweetness in the drink but not too sweet just 'ok' but there is this taste that I haven't ever taste.

I look back at the glass, the liquid is red and yellow and there is a flower in the middle, a black flower, I could say it's a little odd to saw a black flower but then the taste and the smell is very nice.

I look at the bartender "What is this?"

"Something that will lighten the mood."

I raise one of my eyebrows "I mean the name."

The bartender looks at the glass for a while then smiles at me "That is the newest one I just made so it doesn't have a name yet."

I take another sip and drinking all of the liquid inside leaving the flower inside, I was about to chocked when I saw that the bartender was now smirking.

"What about 'Hanabi'?" The bartender says.

That made me freeze while shouting inside my head about what in the world just happen!? I look carefully back at the drink and notice the flower color changing to red. I could feel sweat in my palm and slowly I look back at him.

"I mean it's a pretty name right? Hanabi is mean firework in Japanese, right?" He says while taking a little glass bottle and pour the liquid inside the glass that I drink before. As I watch the glass begin to fill up again, I saw something amazing that I have never seen before.

The flower is changing color to black again and the liquid which is white inside the glass bottle turns into red. The bartender adds small ice inside which turns the liquid into yellow this time. I look surprised at the crazy changing color.

"How?" That is just the word that coming out from my mouth.

I take the glass and lift it to my eye level and watch carefully at the content inside the glass at the perfect color changing.

"It's a perfect name, wasn't it? 'Hanabi'?" He smiles again and this time he looks at me with a soft yet charming gaze that made my heartbeat in a crazy tempo and I seem to can't get my eyes away from him.

"so?" That word seemed to be able to awaken me from my thought.

I shake my head a couple of times try to shake away the thought and try to remember what is the last thing he says to me, and if I was correct it was something like 'Does the name Hanabi perfect for this drink?"

I say "It's a beautiful name." as I take a sip from the glass again and this time I take all of it in one shot because the glass is like all of other like, it is pretty small. I smile at him and say "Thank you."

He looks confused for a second before smile and says "Your Welcome."

A hand circle in my neck and I look behind me and saw my friend that drag me here, Ruby. "Hanabi, let's go home."

I look at her and saw that her face is soo red that probably matching her red dress. She looks so drunk that can fall at any second, I thought that she was dancing a while ago then why is she so drunk? I glance at the bartender again and say "I think I should get going. How much is the drink?"

"Oh, don't worry because is still not on the list so it's free." He says as he grabs the glass and put it in the sink that is beside him.

I still put the money on the table and say "Tip and thank you again, see you again..."

"Hanzo."

"See you again, Hanzo." He nodded and smile while waving by at me.

I wish I could wave back at him but my hand is busy keeping Ruby not to fall. As we both head toward the exit door. When I open the exit door I thought I hear my name but then again maybe it is just from Ruby that is keep mumbling something that I don't want to know.

"See you again too, Hanabi," Hanzo says as he takes the flower from the glass and gives it a kiss, "My Hanabi." ****

 **-END-**

 **SO that is about Hanzo x Hanabi (^・ω・^ ), I kind of ship them. This Hanzo I take reference from the sadistic mentor skin that hasn't come out or maybe never (◞‸◟；)**

 **See you guys in the last chapter. ヽ(;´Д｀)ﾉ ヽ(;´Д｀)ﾉ**


	40. -Alone-

****

**-Alone-**

Chou looks at the calendar and sees today's date have a big heart red in there before decide to sleep again murmuring "Stupid Holiday". ****

 **-END-**

 **Finish ~ヾ(＾∇＾)**

 **Thank you for reading and please give a review of this story (⁎ ᷀᷁▿ ᷀᷁⁎). May we meet again when I have an Idea.**


End file.
